O assassino da máscara
by Madge Krux
Summary: Quando o telefone toca... quando você está sozinha... mas não tão sozinha... a única regra é continuar viva!
1. Chapter 1

**O assassino da máscara**

_**Cena de abertura:**_

- É isso mesmo. Aguardo-te! – saboreou mais um donuts.

- Ahn... já são quase 19 horas! Vem rápido... – colocou o fone no gancho e coloca mais um donuts na boca.

Foi para o quarto, onde começou a se preparar para tomar um banho. Ligou o chuveiro e retornou à frente do guarda roupa, tentando escolher uma roupa para se vestir. O telefone começa a tocar e, permanece insistentemente por um tempo.

- Droga... – pensa – Ah, quer saber, deixa tocar! – fala continuando a fazer suas tarefas.

- Por que será que somente nestas horas o telefone toca? – perguntou demonstrando irritação com aquele barulhinho infernal vindo lá de baixo.

Pensou mais uma vez e, resolveu ir lá atender. Desceu as escadas, acendeu as luzes da sala e, simplesmente o telefone parou de tocar assim que ela colocou a mão nele para atendê-lo.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – bufou de raiva e voltou-se para as escadas, retornando ao seu quarto.

Só se ouvia o barulho da água caindo na banheira e a voz dela reclamando.

- Já estou atrasada e nem sei que roupa usar... será que dá para piorar? – está última parte falou baixo; não queria que nada desse errado.

A tensão foi embora quando finalmente entrou na banheira, permanecendo por alguns minutos, quando novamente o telefone começa a tocar.

- Mas que diabos... vai ficar tocando... eu é que não vou sair daqui para chegar lá embaixo e parar de tocar! – falou decidida continuando a saborear o banho.

Mas aquele barulho começou a incomodá-la de forma que já não conseguia mais ouvir os seus pensamentos. Saiu apressada, enrolou-se na toalha e desceu as escadas e, ainda no escuro atendeu ao telefone:

- Alô... quem fala? – argumentou.

Mas do outro lado da linha estava mudo, mostrando que quem quer que fosse já tinha desligado.

Olhou para o relógio. Já havia passado das 19h.

- Estou atrasada! – falou enquanto subiu rapidamente as escadas.

Ainda não sabia que roupa usaria. Vestiu uma camisola e pegou dois vestidos de dentro do guarda roupa e começara a escolher qual dos dois usar, quando o telefone novamente toca. Sem reclamar, correu até a sala e atendeu ao telefone:

- Alô... quem fala? – perguntou eufórica.

- Olá... – responde uma voz desconhecida.

- Você quer falar com quem? – continuou.

- Com você! – fala acertadamente.

- Desculpe... estou um pouco atrasada! Não posso falar agora... – mal termina e desliga o telefone.

Porém, mal começa a subir as escadas, o telefone toca novamente.

- Droga... o que será que ele quer? – estava curiosa.

- Alô... – pergunta.

- Prometo que vai ser rápido! – responde a mesma voz.

- É você de novo! Se estiver se sentindo carente... tem outros números que você pode ligar... – falou irritada.

- Qual o seu filme de terror favorito? – abafa um risinho.

- O que? É um trote não é? – ri.

- Me responde a pergunta: Qual o seu filme de terror favorito? – pergunta novamente, só que desta vez com a voz diferente.

- Mudou a voz? Já sei... é você não é, Bruce? – tenta argumentar.

- Não conheço nenhum Bruce! – responde.

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer... já estou atrasada e você está me atrasando ainda mais! Tchau... – porém é interrompida quando ia desligar o telefone.

- Se desligar vai morrer... – grita – Você quer morrer? – pergunta.

O susto toma conta dela.

- Você quer morrer Melissa? – pergunta novamente.

- Quem é você? – suas mãos trêmulas.

- O que você acha disso? – brinca.

- Como descobriu meu telefone? E como sabe meu nome? – andava pela casa.

- Você é bem mais bonita pessoalmente! Acho que deveria ir com o vestido vermelho... vai ficar lindo em você! – fala.

Ela vai até a cozinha e pega uma faca para tentar se defender de algum tipo de ataque.

- Meu namorado está para chegar a qualquer minuto! – argumenta.

- Você não tem namorado! – já havia passado mais ou menos uns quinze minutos.

- Tenho sim... e ele ta chegando! – estava bastante assustada.

- Acho que está blefando! – diz com toda a certeza.

- O que você quer? – pergunta, enquanto tenta ligar pra alguém pelo celular.

- Ninguém pode te ajudar... você está sozinha, Mel! – a situação se complica ainda mais.

- Do que está falando? Onde você está seu cretino? – a raiva começa a tomar conta dela.

- Bem aqui... – responde.

Nesta hora, ele aparece e começa a atacá-la, que por sua vez, tenta fugir ou se defender como pode. Os gritos são ouvidos de longe, porém não havia ninguém por perto para ajudá-la.

Melissa tentou sair pela porta, porém não conseguiu abri-la, tendo que correr pela escada entrando em seu quarto e trancando a porta em seguida.

Estava ferida e assustada e tentava de todo jeito chamar por ajuda. A maçaneta da porta começou a mexer, mostrando que alguém tentava abri-la de qualquer jeito, sem sucesso. Melissa foi até a janela e começou a gritar por socorro, quando o Ghostface aparece do nada e a ataca novamente, dando-lhe duas facadas e jogando-a da janela onde estava no 2º andar, até o chão, onde seu corpo permaneceu já sem vida.

Nunca uma noticia pudera chocar uma pequena cidade no norte dos EUA, a estudante de medicina Melissa Hart foi encontrada morta às 20 horas na entrada de sua casa, com vários ferimentos pelo corpo. Segundo sua amiga Stacy, que foi a 1ª a encontrar e avisou a policia, tinham conversado às 19 horas e marcaram um encontro, no qual Stacy iria buscá-la. Não se sabe ainda o motivo do crime e não há nenhum suspeito em vista.

Todas as emissoras de rádio e televisão pronunciavam a morte brutal e cruel da jovem que sonhava em ser médica e acabou tendo um final trágico.

Mas isso seria o final ou somente o começo? Se seu telefone tocar... tente não entrar em "**PÂNICO****"****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Como tudo começou**

Aquele dia seria de muita tensão em todo campus da faculdade onde Melissa estudava. Havia policia para todo lado, pegando depoimento de todos os alunos, professores, funcionários da faculdade. Um pouco mais distante daquele tumulto estavam Stacy, Liz, Bruce, Marlon, David e Raquel, que tentavam entender a morte brutal da noite anterior.

- Eu queria ficar de frente com o desgraçado que fez isso com ela! – Bruce era o mais inconformado. Já havia mais de dois meses que estavam saindo juntos.

- Eu só queria saber o por quê? – retruca Raquel.

- Não existe por que... é a realidade! Simples e cruel... – falou David sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Liz permanecia em silêncio. Somente escutando toda aquela conversa, enquanto em sua cabeça passava cenas de seu passado que mais parecia um filme de terror.

- Qual foi a sensação quando você a encontrou morta, Stacy? – pergunta Marlon.

A expressão dela demonstra o quão difícil esta sendo esquecer àquela cena.

- Você é um idiota! – Liz indaga dando um tapa nas costas de Marlon.

As meninas vão embora.

- O que foi? – Marlon finge não entender.

- Ainda pergunta? – Bruce desaprova com a cabeça. – Você é um cretino! – coloca a mão na cabeça.

Nesta hora, Dewey interrompe.

- Desculpe interromper, mas preciso falar com você Bruce! – a expressão de Dewey demonstrava que não seria uma conversa fácil.

Bruce acompanha Dewey até a sala da coordenação, onde estavam dois homens.

- Este aqui é o xerife Burkson e, este outro é o detetive Carlson! – apresentou-os à Bruce.

- Olá... precisamos que responda algumas perguntas! – responde o xerife Burkson.

- Sem problemas... – fala Bruce, demonstrando que não tinha intenção de dificultar o trabalho da policia.

- O que você era de Melissa? – pergunta Dewey.

- Éramos amigos... – responde Bruce sem pensar.

- Vocês tinham se falado ultimamente? – tenta conseguir mais informações.

- Sim... falamos-nos ontem de manhã... aqui na faculdade! – responde.

- E como ela estava? – pergunta enquanto anota alguma coisa em seu caderno.

- Estava muito bem... – Bruce fica sem entender o por que de tanta pergunta.

- Como era a relação dela aqui na faculdade? – pergunta o detetive Carlson.

- Como assim? – pergunta Bruce desentendido.

- Ela tinha muitos amigos? – interrompe Dewey.

- Onde você está querendo chegar? – Bruce começa a desconfiar.

- Só responda a pergunta... – Dewey tenta prosseguir.

- Desculpe... eu ainda não consigo acreditar... – Bruce abaixa a cabeça.

- Tudo bem... pedimos desculpas que tenha que passar por isso, mas é necessário... isso pode nos ser útil para pegarmos o assassino! – lamenta e indaga o xerife Burkson.

- Só quero que peguem este desgraçado o mais rápido possível! – grita Bruce tentando aliviar a raiva.

- Ela tinha muitos amigos? – pergunta Dewey novamente.

- Podemos dizer que um número razoável... – Bruce responde um pouco mais calmo.

- Ela tinha namorado? – tenta Carlson.

Bruce pensa um pouco, pairando o silêncio.

- Na verdade, estávamos saindo... – Bruce confessa.

- Como assim? Vocês estavam namorando? – pergunta Dewey confuso.

- Não... estávamos saindo... não éramos namorados! – Bruce tenta consertar.

- Como se fossem namorados? – argumenta o detetive.

- Se assim acharem melhor... – Bruce fica indiferente.

Dewey, Burkson e Carlson se entreolham.

- Ok... obrigado! Tenha cuidado... – agradece Dewey.

Mas antes de Bruce sair.

- Só mais uma coisa... – Dewey o chama novamente.

- O que? – Bruce olha para trás.

- Você sabe onde está Liz? – Dewey vai direto ao assunto.

- Eu não sei... acho que foi para casa! Por quê? – responde.

- Por nada... obrigado! – Dewey é o último a falar.

Liz havia chegado à escola próxima a faculdade. Depois de muito andar, finalmente entra no teatro e vê de longe a silhueta de uma pessoa. Caminha em direção à ela e, quando mais chega perto mais consegue enxergar de quem se trata.

- Até que enfim te achei... – da um longo suspiro.

Havia mais ou menos dois meses que Sidney estava trabalhando na escola. Nunca se imaginou sendo professora de teatro, mas estava dando certo.

- Olá... – se abraçaram amigavelmente.

- Como você está? – pergunta Sidney preocupada com a amiga.

- Não sei... estou me sentindo péssima! – Liz confessa.

- Não fique assim... vai dar tudo certo! – Sidney tenta confortá-la.

- Parece que o passado está querendo voltar pra me assombrar... – Liz quase se esqueceu que o passado de Sidney era tão ruim quanto o dela.

- Me desculpe... eu não queria... – Liz tenta consertar.

- Tudo bem... não se preocupe! – Sidney tenta se controlar.

Sidney e Liz eram amigas à aproximadamente um ano e meio, quando se conheceram na faculdade. O passado de Liz era bastante obscuro, mas se sabia que não era nenhum conto de fadas.

- Estou com medo! – reclama Liz trêmula.

- Não precisa ter medo... vamos ficar juntas! Vamos lidar com isso juntas, ok? – Sidney fala com determinação.

A admiração que Liz sentia por Sidney era evidente. E a cada dia que passava a confiança que Liz depositava em sua amiga, era reconfortantemente aumentada por cada palavra que Sidney trocava com ela. Sabia que Sidney havia passado por isso quatro vezes e havia superado.

- Queria ser como você! – os olhos de Liz brilharam.

Sidney sorri e a abraça.

- Vamos... vamos pra casa!

Era a quinta vez que Gale sentia aqueles enjôos, não agüentava mais ir ao banheiro.

- Droga... logo agora eu vou ficar doente! – reclamou.

- Olá... como está se sentindo? – Dewey pergunta preocupado.

- Olha pra mim... eu pareço bem? – retruca Gale.

- Desculpe... só estou preocupado! – Dewey fala.

- Pode estar preocupado com tudo, menos comigo! – Gale argumenta.

- O que está havendo com você? – Dewey a desconhece.

Porém, outro enjôo a faz correr para o banheiro.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? – reclama Gale.

Dewey arquea a sobrancelha.

- Você já foi ao médico? – Dewey indaga curioso.

- Ah... sim... já fui... e ele falou que estes enjôos é devido por causa de alguém que não se preocupa comigo! – alfineta Gale.

- Não precisa ficar brava... ta bom... vai se arrumar... eu te levo agora mesmo no médico! – Dewey afirma.

Gale nem ousou responder. Trocou de roupa, pegou sua bolsa e foi acompanhada de Dewey.

Pelo caminho, ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Você descobriu alguma coisa sobre a morte de Melissa? – Gale pergunta quebrando o gelo.

- Só que Bruce estava saindo com ela... – Dewey responde sem ao menos olhar para ela.

- O que? – Gale pergunta intrigada.

- O Bruce estava saindo... – nem termina de falar.

- Eu ouvi... por que será que ele escondeu isso? – Gale se interessa.

- Não sei... parece que não estavam namorando! – Dewey argumenta.

- Estranho... e os amigos dele sabem disso? – Gale pergunta cada vez mais interessada.

- Não tive a oportunidade de conversar com mais ninguém... – Dewey fala chateado.

- Você chegou a ver a Sidney? – Gale olha para Dewey.

- Não... mas não é ela que me preocupa! – Dewey confessa.

- Como assim? – Gale pergunta curiosa.

- Estou um pouco preocupado com Liz... – Dewey olha para Gale.

Gale permanece calada, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

- O que está pensando? – Dewey pergunta.

- Estou pensando que você não está prestando atenção, já que está indo para outro local que não é o hospital... – Gale da um longo suspiro.

Dewey percebe que Gale está certa. Estava tão distraído que já havia passado do hospital há muito tempo e nem se deu conta disso.

- Droga... – bufa de raiva.

Gale apenas sorri da expressão de Dewey.

Já no hospital, era a terceira vez que Gale ia ao banheiro. Aqueles enjôos estavam fazendo muito mal a ela. Já havia uma hora que estavam ali esperando serem chamados.

- Dewey faça alguma coisa... pelo amor de Deus! – Gale suplica.

- Pode deixar... já volto! – Dewey tenta. – Fique aqui! Qualquer coisa me chama! – Dewey preocupado.

Dewey vai até a recepção reclamar da demora no atendimento. Enquanto isso, o telefone de Gale toca.

- Alo... quem fala? – Gale fala inocentemente.

- Não sabia que uns enjôos te derrubariam, Gale! – fala uma voz rouca.

- Quem é você? – Gale se assusta.

- Alguém que mataria para saber onde está Elizabeth Taylor... – indaga a voz.

- Eu não conheço nenhuma Elizabeth Taylor! – responde amedrontada.

- Resposta errada... – fala a voz.

- Quem é você? – altera um pouco a voz.

- Ninguém pode salvá-la... você já está morta, Gale Weathers! – fala e desliga o telefone.

Gale estava apavorada, chorava muito. Dewey a abraça tentando confortá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta saber o que aconteceu. Neste momento, ouve-se o nome de Gale sendo pronunciado no telão.

- Vem... está na hora! – Dewey a segura, levando para dentro do consultório médico.

Meia hora depois, saem do hospital. Haviam até se esquecido dos problemas que estavam passando.

- Não acredito... eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo! – Dewey grita para que todos escutem.

Gale ri e tenta fazer com que ele pare.

- Seu bobo... não é nada demais... – Gale fala com sua simplicidade.

- O que? Você não está falando sério, está? – Pergunta Dewey abismado.

- Vou ser pai e, você me diz que não é nada demais! – Dewey não se contenta de tanta felicidade.

Gale tenta fazê-lo voltar para a realidade.

- Não sei se está lembrando, estamos passando por dificuldades... – Gale chama-lhe a atenção.

- Vamos superar juntos, meu amor! – Dewey não quer nem saber.

- Ele me ligou... – Gale confessa.

- Quem? – Dewey pergunta sem saber de quem Gale estava se referindo.

- O assassino! – Gale vai direto ao assunto.

- Quando? – Dewey tinha se esquecido. – O que foi que ele disse?

- Ele está procurando alguém chamada Elizabeth Taylor... – Gale afirma.

Dewey pensa um pouco e balança negativamente a cabeça.

- Não conheço... – responde e olha para a Gale esperando alguma coisa vinda de Gale.

- O que? – Gale argumenta.

- Você conhece? – pergunta Dewey coçando a cabeça.

- Claro que não... ou você se esqueceu que não sou mais aquela repórter de antigamente! – Gale fala meio descontente.

- O que mais ele falou? – Dewey pergunta curioso.

- O papo de sempre... você vai morrer... – Gale responde.

Dewey da um beijo em Gale e chegam ao local onde o carro está e vão embora.

Raquel já havia preparado o almoço e assistia um seriado na TV, quando o telefone toca.

- Alô... – fala sorrindo.

- Vejo que está feliz... – uma voz rouca saiu do outro lado da linha.

- Quem está falando? – Raquel pergunta curiosa.

- Me responde você! – argumenta.

- Com quem você quer falar? – Raquel começa a se assustar.

- Com você! – responde com a voz mais rouca.

- Quem é você? – Raquel tenta novamente.

- O que está fazendo? – a voz pergunta.

- O que? – Raquel faz de desentendida.

- Você gosta de filmes? – a voz pergunta avidamente.

- Não... não assisto essas porcarias! – Raquel vai direto ao assunto.

- Por que você acha que são porcarias? – argumenta a voz.

- Aquelas atrizes cheio de plásticas e silicones, lotadas de maquiagem... parecendo bonecas com a ajuda do photoshop... eu odeio... sem originalidade... – responde com sinceridade.

- E se você fosse a personagem principal de um filme? – pergunta curioso.

- Você só pode estar brincando... eu nunca seria mesmo por que eu não ia querer! – mostra irritação.

- Você daria uma ótima protagonista, apesar de que está mais para coadjuvante... daquelas que morre logo no início... – fala com determinação.

Raquel sentiu um frio subir pela espinha e ficou toda arrepiada.

- Do que está falando? – pergunta assustada.

- Você quer participar de um filme? – pergunta.

- Que filme? – estava trêmula.

- O meu filme! – ouve-se um riso medonho.

Nesta hora, Raquel larga o telefone assustada. Percebe que a televisão está desligada. Pega uma faca na cozinha e caminha vagarosamente até a sala. Não havia ninguém lá. Volta para o corredor e pega o telefone e se assusta quando ele toca novamente.

- Calma Raquel... – falou tentando se tranqüilizar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e aquela musiquinha continuava a tocar insistentemente.

- Alô... – falou com cautela.

- Você não respondeu se quer ou não participar do meu filme! – aquela voz rouca novamente.

- Me deixa em paz... – grita.

- Sabe o que mais gosto em um filme de terror? – continua.

- Não quero saber... – desliga o telefone.

- Sabemos das regras, mas não as usamos! – fala enquanto corre na direção da moça, que apavorada tenta se esquivar de qualquer jeito.

Corre batendo as portas, tentando atrasar o assassino que corre logo atrás dela com uma faca na mão. Grita, chora apavorada tentando se livrar das mãos desse psicopata, mas em vão. Ele pula em direção à ela, derrubando-a e a esfaqueando. Ela ainda tenta sair dele, mas se sente muito fraca e antes de desmaiar.

- Você não vai se safar dessa! – foi a última coisa que falou. Levou mais algumas facadas e sua respiração não pôde ser mais ouvida.

No outro dia pela manhã, uma multidão de curiosos se espremiam tentando ver o que havia acontecido naquela casa. Porém, vários rumores já indicavam que se tratava de outra morte.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Desespero**

Liz e Sidney passavam pelo local e, alguma coisa chamou a atenção delas.

- Bruce... o que está havendo aqui? – pergunta Liz curiosa.

- Parece que é outro assassinato... – Sidney e Liz gelaram com a noticia.

- Você tem certeza? – Sidney pergunta desconfiada.

Neste momento, Gale e Dewey se apresentam à eles.

- O que está havendo Dewey? – tenta algumas informações.

- Sidney... sinto muito... outra jovem foi brutalmente assassinada dentro da própria casa! – Dewey lamenta.

A expressão de Liz demonstra o quanto aquilo estava sendo doloroso para ela.

- Quem? – Liz pergunta.

Ficam um pouco em silêncio. Dewey e Gale se entreolham.

- Raquel Masters. – Gale responde.

Liz e Bruce ficam estáticos. Não sabiam o que dizer, nem o que pensar. Sidney tenta confortar a amiga, dando-lhe um forte abraço.

- Que droga... por que este maldito não aparece pra mim, hein? – Bruce grita com raiva.

Logo após abaixa a cabeça chorando de raiva e de tristeza.

Dewey os leva até a sua casa. Liz e Bruce tomam um pouco d'água e sentam-se no sofá. Sidney senta-se ao lado de Liz.

- O que esse cretino quer afinal? – Liz pergunta, deixando todos de olhos arregalados.

- O que? – Gale pergunta.

- Deve ter algum motivo pra este desgraçado fazer isso! – Liz afirma.

- Calma... você tem que manter a calma! – Sidney tenta controlá-la.

- Duas pessoas morreram... e você me pede calma? – Liz grita demonstrando a raiva que estava sentindo.

Sidney permanece em silêncio.

- Me desculpe... – Liz sai chorando.

- Espere... – Sidney grita.

- Quero ficar sozinha! – exclama Liz, já saindo pela porta.

- Não consigo vê-la desse jeito! – Bruce indaga e se retira em seguida.

- Você tem mais informações, Dewey? – Sidney pergunta interessada.

- Foi encontrada com vários ferimentos feitos por facadas... – Sidney interrompe.

- Não quero saber detalhes... perguntei se tem alguma novidade sobre quem pode ser este assassino! – reclama Sidney sem paciência.

- Desculpe... – tenta Dewey.

- Ele me ligou... – Gale se intromete.

- Quando? E o que ele disse? – Sidney retruca.

- Ontem à tarde... O papo de sempre! – Gale responde tempestivamente.

- Sei... – Sidney relembra um pouco do passado.

- Você por acaso conhece alguma Elizabeth Taylor? – pergunta Dewey.

Sidney sentiu um forte calafrio.

- O que tem ela? – Sidney tenta extrair alguma informação.

- Nada... é só que o assassino está procurando por ela! – Gale falou sem nenhuma maldade.

Sidney estava pálida e por um momento sua voz teimou em não sair.

- O que foi Sidney? Você está se sentindo bem? – Dewey pergunta preocupado.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Sidney pergunta, segurando o braço de Gale.

- Tenho... mas por quê? – Gale pergunta assustada com a reação de Sidney.

- É a Liz... ele está atrás de Liz! – confessa Sidney.

Dewey e Gale se entreolham confusos.

- Ai meu Deus! – falam juntos.

Já em sua casa, Liz tenta pensar em outra coisa, mas tudo que vem em sua mente são imagens de seu passado.

- Por que eu? Deve ser algum tipo de maldição... – Liz fala sozinha.

Neste momento, o telefone toca fazendo-a voltar para a realidade.

- Alô... – Liz fala rapidamente, demonstrando que estava sem paciência.

- Até que enfim te encontrei... – fala uma voz rouca do outro lado.

- Quem é? – Liz pergunta.

- Alguém que quer muito de encontrar... – a voz continua.

- Ninguém pode te ajudar... você está sozinha! – a voz fala.

- Droga... deixa-me em paz! – Liz grita assustada.

O telefone celular de Liz começa a tocar insistentemente.

- Acha mesmo que deve atender a essa ligação? – ameaça.

Liz atenta a qualquer movimento caminha pela casa à procura do celular, que não pára de tocar.

- Você nunca viu um filme de terror, Liz? – pergunta a voz.

- Cala a boca... – Liz apavorada continua, sobe as escadas e entra no quarto.

- Acho que não... pois se tivesse visto nunca faria o que você está fazendo! – a voz com raiva sai de dentro do guarda roupa em direção a Liz, que tenta desesperadamente fugir das mãos daquele maníaco mascarado.

Tenta pegar qualquer coisa tentando se defender e, consegue correr para a sala, onde pega diversos vasos e objetos e começa a arremessar contra o assassino, que tenta loucamente pegá-la.

E quando não há mais nada a ser jogado, o assassino pula derrubando-a e tenta cravar-lhe a faca, porém é repelido por um chute dela que o faz cair no chão. Ela se levanta e corre até a porta e, quando a abre, Sidney está lá.

Sidney se assusta com tamanho apavoramento de Liz.

- O que houve? – pergunta Sidney preocupada.

- Ele está aqui... ele tentou me matar! – Liz continuava chorando.

Sidney com muito cuidado, entra na casa, mas não há ninguém, somente a bagunça deixada pela briga.

- Ele estava aqui... eu juro! – chorava ainda mais.

Sidney a abraçou. Dewey e Gale chegam logo em seguida.

- O que aconteceu? – Dewey pergunta.

- O assassino... – Sidney nem termina de falar.

Dewey e outros policiais entram e vasculham a casa.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Gale, referindo-se à Liz.

- Eu achei que ia morrer... – Liz afirma.

- Ta tudo bem... estou aqui! – Sidney tenta confortá-la.

Liz entra no carro juntamente com Sidney e Gale. Logo em seguida Dewey entra no carro e arranca indo para a delegacia.

Chegando a delegacia, Gale corre para o banheiro.

- O que houve com ela? – Sidney estranha.

Mas são interrompidos por uma noticia que passava na televisão.

"Raquel Masters foi brutalmente assassinada dentro de casa. Havia vários ferimentos feitos por facadas. Os policiais ainda não têm pista de quem seja o assassino. As pessoas estão com medo. A pergunta que fica: Quem será o próximo?".

- Isso tá ficando mais complicado! – Dewey indaga.

Liz permanece calada, pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e, ao mesmo tempo, pensava em seu passado assustador. Parecia que estava dentro de um filme de terror que nunca tinha final.

- Você está bem? – Sidney pergunta preocupada.

- Eu queria ter a força que você tem... – Liz continua chorando.

Aquilo pegou Sidney de surpresa, já que realmente estava diferente. Na verdade, se sentia diferente. Tinha mudado muito de um tempo para cá. Deixou de ser aquela menininha frágil e medrosa para se tornar uma mulher forte e decidida. Aprendeu a lidar com os fantasmas de seu passado. Mas, agora não se tratava somente dela.

Sidney a abraçou forte, demonstrando o quanto gostava dela. Liz era como se fosse sua irmã caçula, sentia um carinho enorme por ela. E queria protegê-la de tudo e de todos que quisessem fazer-lhe mal.

- O que está havendo? – Gale perguntou confusa.

- Você está bem? – Liz pergunta.

- Vou sobreviver... não é nada demais! – Gale tenta disfarçar.

- Tem certeza? – Sidney retruca.

Gale balança a cabeça positivamente. Porém, outro enjôo a acomete, fazendo-a correr para o banheiro novamente.

- Ela tem que ir ao médico... – Liz indaga.

O xerife chega e chama por Liz.

- Como você está? – pergunta.

- Como acha? – Liz retruca.

- Desculpa... eu sinto muito que tenha que passar por tudo isso... – lamenta o xerife.

- De novo... – relembra Liz.

- Você tem algum suspeito em mente? – pergunta.

- Pode ser qualquer um... – Liz tenta.

- Você sabia que Bruce estava saindo com Melissa? – tenta descobrir alguma coisa.

Liz pensa um pouco.

- Sim... – responde um pouco triste.

- Quem mais sabia? – busca mais informações.

- Eu não sei ao certo, mas eu sabia por que indiretamente eu fui o cupido dos dois! – abafa um risinho.

O xerife arquea a sobrancelha e retribui o sorriso.

- O que aconteceu antes de ele te atacar? – pergunta curioso.

- Ele me ligou... – falou indiferente.

- E o que ele falou? – pergunta insistentemente.

- O mesmo papo... você vai morrer... – sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo ainda trêmulo.

O xerife a agradeceu e a liberou, chamando Sidney em seguida.

- Olá Sidney... você está bem? – pergunta preocupado.

- Se bem significa estar viva... eu estou! – retruca.

- Por que você foi a casa de Liz? – pergunta.

- Você está suspeitando de mim, xerife? – argumenta Sidney.

- Desculpe, mas tenho que desconfiar de todos... – retruca.

- Fui lá, pois fiquei sabendo que o assassino está atrás dela! – confessa.

- E como sabe disso? – pergunta interessado.

- A Gale recebeu um telefonema do assassino... – Sidney fala.

- A Gale? E por que ela não me disse nada... – pensa.

- Isso eu não sei... não seria melhor perguntar pra ela? – indaga Sidney com cara de poucos amigos.

O xerife então, manda chamar Gale, que chega logo em seguida, junto com Dewey.

- Mandou me chamar? – pergunta.

- O assassino te ligou? – o xerife vai direto ao assunto.

Gale olha para Sidney, que se desculpa com o olhar.

- Sim... – responde.

- Quando foi isso? E quando pretendiam me contar? – fica olhando para os dois.

- Olha... não vamos ficar aqui brigando ou querendo saber de coisas sem importâncias... tem um assassino lá fora... – Sidney reclama.

- Ta certo... Sidney falou que ele está atrás de Liz... por quê? – continua com as perguntas.

- Ele está atrás de Liz, mas o motivo eu não sei... – responde tempestivamente.

Lá na outra sala, Liz não agüenta mais ficar ali parada. O telefone da mesa do detetive começa a tocar. Liz olha ao seu redor e, não vê ninguém por perto. O medo começa a tomar conta de si. O telefone continua tocando sem parar. Ela caminha na direção da mesa e atende ao telefone.

- Alô... – pergunta meio assustada.

- Quando vai perceber que ninguém pode te ajudar... nem mesmo a policia! – a voz rouca novamente.

- Me deixa em paz... – fala histérica.

- Vai chegar a sua hora, Liz... e quando chegar eu vou adorar acabar com você! – da aquela risada sinistra.

- Desgraçado... por que você não aparece aqui agora? – estava totalmente transtornada.

- Não é assim que funciona... você vai sofrer... todos os seus amigos vão morrer... – argumenta.

Liz fica pasma com tudo o que houve e, antes de falar alguma coisa.

- E, somente você vai saber o motivo disso tudo... pena que não vai viver suficientemente para contar para ninguém... – se ouve a risada.

Liz coloca o telefone no gancho e, é surpreendida por David.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Liz pergunta totalmente apavorada e tremendo de medo.

- O que houve? – David tenta ajudá-la.

- Fica longe de mim! – demonstrando o quanto estava vulnerável e assustada, desconfiando de todos.

David tenta conversar, mas Liz sai correndo.

- Deve ter visto algum fantasma! – ri com o próprio pensamento.

- Do que está rindo, Sr. Dwalgh? – pergunta o detetive que acabou de chegar.

- Nada... mandou me chamar? – pergunta.

- Precisamos que responda algumas perguntas! – fala o detetive.

Nesta hora, Sidney, Gale e Dewey saem da sala do xerife, juntamente com ele.

Sidney olha a sua volta.

- Cadê a Liz? – olha para o detetive e, depois se vira para David.

- Ela saiu correndo... parecia que tinha visto um fantasma! – David brinca, mas é surpreendido pelo xerife.

- Será que ele voltou a ligar? – Dewey tenta.

- Não sei... mas, pra onde será que ela foi? – Gale pergunta.

Sidney tenta ligar para o celular de Liz, mas ela não atende.

- Droga... ela não atende... – Sidney xinga.

- Deve estar bastante assustada... e pode estar achando que é o assassino ligando! – Dewey argumenta.

- Onde você estava? – o xerife vira-se para o detetive.

O detetive somente o olhou sem saber o que falar.

Sidney sai apressada, sendo seguida por Gale e por Dewey.

- Ei... espera... aonde você vai? – pergunta Gale.

- Vou procurá-la... ou vocês preferem esperar alguma noticia na televisão? – Sidney retruca.

- Fique calma... vamos encontrá-la! – Dewey tenta tranqüilizá-la.

Andam de carro pela cidade procurando por Liz, já que não a encontram em casa.

- Vamos nos separar... – Sidney propõe.

Dewey e Gale topam e vão atrás dos amigos de Liz, enquanto Sidney vai para outro lado da cidade, até a faculdade.

- Liz onde você está? – pensa preocupada com a amiga.

Entra na faculdade cautelosamente, atenta a qualquer movimento suspeito. Caminha pelo primeiro andar olhando atrás de cada porta. O silêncio era assustador, só se ouvia a sua respiração e seu coração batendo aceleradamente.

Mesmo assim, buscava forças em si para continuar.

- Não tenha medo... você precisa encontrá-la! – falava para si mesma.

De repente, ela ouve um barulho vindo do andar de cima. Sentiu um forte calafrio, mas estava preparada. Segurou a arma, apontando-a para sua frente atenta a qualquer movimento.

Começou a subir as escadas vagarosamente, olhando para cima tentando ver alguma coisa, mas estava muito escuro. Chegou ao topo das escadas e acendeu as luzes e levou um susto com a janela batendo devido ao vento.

- É só uma janela... – porém foi surpreendida com o assassino mascarado que apareceu bem à sua frente.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Uma luz no fim do túnel**

Sidney pôs-se a correr desesperadamente sendo seguida por ele, que tentava loucamente alcançá-la. Os gritos dela ecoavam por todo o prédio da faculdade, porém não havia ninguém por perto para ajudá-la.

Tentava abrir as portas, porém estavam todas trancadas.

- Droga... – Sidney apavorada continua correndo e, ao olhar para trás para verificar se ele continuava atrás dela, cai escada abaixo. Seus olhos custam a abrir, tentou se levantar apoiando com os braços, porém sentiu uma dor terrível em seu braço direito.

- Ai... mas essa agora... – nem termina de falar e vê o mascarado novamente indo a sua direção apressadamente.

Levanta-se esquecendo um pouco da dor e começa a correr novamente em direção à saída. Antes de abrir a porta olha para trás e vê que o assassino havia desaparecido. Sidney sai do prédio apavorada e segurando o braço.

- O que houve? – pergunta o vigia que acabara de chegar.

- O assassino... ele me atacou... – Sidney fala.

- O que? – pergunta abismado.

O vigia abre a porta, acende as luzes, mas não vê nada nem ninguém. Vira-se para Sidney.

- Você está bem? – preocupado.

- Eu vou ficar bem... – responde diretamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – pergunta curioso.

- Estava procurando uma pessoa... – responde Sidney.

- Você a achou? – continua.

- Não... – a expressão de Sidney não era nada amigável.

Sidney começou a caminhar em direção ao carro que estava estacionado um pouco à frente da faculdade.

Parou a poucos metros do carro, onde viu uma flor deixada por alguém em cima do mesmo.

- Mas, que diabos é isso? – Sidney estava totalmente confusa. Seu braço ainda doía muito, mas não tinha tempo. Tinha que achar Liz e o mais rápido possível.

Pensou um pouco e descobriu onde Liz poderia estar. Entrou no carro e seguiu para o local apressadamente.

- Eu queria tanto que vocês estivessem aqui comigo! – Liz chora em frente ao túmulo de seus pais.

Abaixa a cabeça e chora ainda mais.

- É tudo minha culpa... eu não voltei... é tudo minha culpa! – começara a relembrar de seu passado e a se lamentar das más escolhas que tinha feito.

Olhava atentamente para o túmulo de sua mãe e chorava, relembrando dos momentos que estavam juntas e felizes. O mesmo fez com o seu pai.

- O que será que aconteceria se eu tivesse voltado? – Liz pergunta.

- Nunca saberemos o que teria acontecido... – Sidney responde.

Liz olha para ela assustada com os olhos marejados e seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Sidney a abraçou e permaneceram por alguns minutos unidas pelo abraço.

- Estava preocupada com você! – Sidney argumenta.

- Desculpa... estava com medo... e, pensei que vindo aqui me sentiria melhor! – Liz retruca.

Sidney geme um pouco de dor, tentando não chamar atenção de Liz, mas em vão.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta assustada e preocupada.

- Nada demais... – tenta não fazê-la sofrer mais.

- Seu braço... foi ele não foi? – Liz olha diretamente para Sidney, que tenta disfarçar.

- Droga... eu não agüento mais! – Liz indaga com raiva.

Liz se levanta.

- Aonde você vai? – Sidney curiosa.

- Você tem que olhar este braço! – fala.

- Está tudo bem... – Sidney tenta confortá-la.

- Não... não está tudo bem! – Liz continua. – Mas vai ficar... assim que eu pegar este desgraçado! – Liz fala com determinação.

- O que pensa em fazer? – Sidney se assusta.

- Eu não penso em fazer... vou te levar no hospital! – Liz disfarça.

E as duas entram no carro e seguem para o hospital. Ainda no carro, Sidney liga para Dewey e avisa que encontrou Liz e que estão indo para o hospital.

Dewey e Gale já estão lá quando as duas chegam.

- O que houve? – Dewey pergunta preocupado.

- A Sidney esta machucada... – Liz vai direto ao assunto.

- Quando foi isso?– Gale se intromete.

- Fui procurar Liz na faculdade... ele me atacou! – Sidney responde.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Dewey.

- É só o meu braço... – balbucia.

Depois de meia hora se retiram do recinto, Sidney foi amparada pelo médico, que colocou uma bela de uma tala em seu braço.

- Eu não vou ficar com isso aqui não! – Sidney indaga se sentindo incomodada com aquilo em seu braço.

- Vai sim... nem que eu tenha que te amarrar... – Liz fala zangada.

Por um instante, os problemas são totalmente esquecidos e, eles brincam e riem juntos. Mas a realidade insiste em trazê-los de volta.

- Queria que fosse eu usando essa tala... não você! – argumenta Liz.

Sidney abafa um risinho e a abraça.

- Não se preocupe... é por pouco tempo! – Sidney afirma tentando convencê-la.

- Você melhorou Gale? – pergunta Liz curiosa lembrando-se da delegacia.

- Como assim? – pergunta Gale confusa.

- Você não estava passando mal? – refresca Liz.

- Ah... sim... não é nada demais! Não se preocupe... eu estou bem! – Gale fala, rezando para que fosse verdade.

Depois foram para a casa de Liz, onde conversaram sobre um monte de coisa, comeram alguma coisa e Dewey e Gale foram embora. Sidney achou melhor ficar com a amiga. Sendo assim, brincaram bastante com uma guerrinha de travesseiro que começou sem nenhum motivo e durou alguns minutos. Neste momento, Liz havia se esquecido do seu passado e dos problemas que a afligiam, assim como, Sidney pode lhe proporcionar um pouco mais de esperança e alegria. Eram duas crianças que não ligavam ou não se importavam com as conseqüências de suas brincadeiras, mas naquele momento era o que mais necessitavam: Uma da outra!

Logo pela manhã, o sol acordou radiante iluminando o quarto onde as duas ainda dormiam profundamente. Já eram nove e meia da manhã, mas nada de sinal de que iriam acordar. Estavam bastante cansadas, as noites anteriores não foram nada fáceis para as duas, tinham que aproveitar momentos como esse para descansarem.

Dewey e Gale estavam ficando preocupados com as duas que não atendiam o celular, nem o telefone de casa. Havia, mais ou menos uma hora que eles estavam tentando falar com as duas, mas não conseguiam.

No final, Dewey muito preocupado vai juntamente com Gale até a casa de Liz. Porém, para na porta e pensa se deve mesmo bater.

- O que está esperando? – Gale pergunta.

- Não sei... mas, se aconteceu alguma coisa? – Dewey começa a ficar aflito.

- Não aconteceu nada... – Gale fala invicta.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – Dewey pergunta desconfiado.

- Pois se tivesse acontecido, com certeza elas ligariam... – Gale responde.

Tocam a campainha, mas somente na quarta vez é que Liz desce toda desarrumada e abre a porta.

- O que houve com você? – Gale pergunta espantada ao vê-la naquele estado.

- Nada... é só que acabei de acordar! – Liz responde esfregando o olho.

Gale olha furiosa para Dewey.

- Como eu ia saber? – fala inocentemente.

- Vocês acordam cedo, hein! – Liz fala sem se dar conta de que horas são.

- Não é cedo... – Dewey fala.

- Já são onze horas da manhã! – interrompe Gale.

Liz arregala os olhos.

-Nossa... nunca dormi tanto na minha vida! – ela ri.

Sidney desce logo em seguida, mas antes de aparecer na cozinha.

- Sidney... temos visitas! – Liz grita para a amiga.

Sidney retorna para o quarto, onde troca de roupa e se arruma um pouco,

- Qual problema? – Dewey pergunta.

- Todos... – Liz olha para Dewey e Gale, que riem.

- Desculpe... – fala Dewey sem graça.

Alguns minutos, Sidney desce e se junta com Liz e os outros que tomam um café preparado por Liz.

- Bom dia... – Sidney cumprimenta.

- Você quer dizer boa tarde né? – Liz ri.

- Que horas são? – pergunta Sidney totalmente fora de si.

- Já passam das 12h... – Dewey responde.

Sidney faz aquela cara de tanto faz.

- E você Gale... como está? – pergunta curiosa.

- Vocês andam muito preocupadas comigo ultimamente... – Gale argumenta rindo.

- Pensei que ficaria feliz por isso! – Liz indaga.

Gale ri tomando mais um gole de café.

- O café ta maravilhoso! – tenta mudar de assunto.

- Obrigada... – agradece Liz.

Estava tudo a mil maravilhas, até que Liz já em seu quarto recebe uma mensagem no celular.

"_Ainda não acabou... na verdade ainda nem começou... vai chegar a hora... e vou adorar vê-la sofrer... aproveite enquanto pode, pois seus dias estão contados... As: Você sabe quem."_

Liz largou o celular assim que acabou de ler a mensagem. Parece que o seu conto de fada acabara de se tornar um pesadelo. Trocou de roupa e foi em direção a sala, parou antes de descer e ficou observando seus amigos.

- Eu não posso deixar ninguém morrer... principalmente meus amigos! – pensou.

Sentia-se totalmente vulnerável e frágil, mas não podia mais ficar só olhando as pessoas em sua volta morrer, por que um psicopata está a sua procura.

Voltou-se ao seu quarto, tentando pensar em alguma solução.

- Acho que tem uma arma por aqui! – lembrou.

Começou a procurar em todos os lugares, até ver uma caixa vermelha.

- Mas, o que é isso? – não sabia ou havia se esquecido daquela caixa.

Ao abri-la, viu se tratar das coisas de sua mãe. Cartas, mensagens deixadas por ela.

Os olhos de Liz brilharam e ela sorriu ao se lembrar de sua mãe. Sentia-se protegida quando pensava nela.

"_Querida filha,_

_Quero lhe dizer que você é mais forte do que imagina. Cada um tem o seu propósito. Queria estar ai com você, mas minha missão já acabou faz tempo, mas a sua ainda não. Não deixe que algumas pessoas destruam o que tem de mais importante: A esperança! Não tenha medo de enfrentar seus inimigos, use o que eles nunca imaginariam. E lembre-se sempre estarei com você. Busque em nós refugio para os seus medos! As. Sua mãe que te ama mais do que tudo nesta vida! Ah... mais uma coisa: Lembre-se que você nunca está sozinha!"_

Aquelas palavras tocaram fundo em Liz. Era como se sua mãe soubesse o que estava por vir. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se mais forte e mais decidida. Iria acabar com o cretino que estava fazendo-a sofrer. Mas não ia sozinha. Como sua mãe disse, não estava sozinha e iria precisar de toda ajuda possível.

A sua confiança estava intacta, desceu as escadas.

Sidney notou algo diferente em Liz, principalmente o jeito de ela olhar e pelo modo com que pronunciava as palavras.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Sidney desconfiada.

- Sim... – responde resoluta.

- Você está diferente? – continua Sidney.

- Eu me sinto diferente... – Liz sorri.

Enquanto conversavam, Dewey recebe um telefonema da delegacia.

- O que aconteceu? – Gale pergunta eufórica.

Sidney e Liz ficam em silêncio e viram-se para Dewey, que estava pálido igual a um fantasma.

- O que houve? – Sidney pergunta assustada.

- O assassino atacou novamente?- Liz pergunta, quase já sabendo a resposta.

Dewey somente balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- Quem? – Liz pergunta.

- Encontraram o corpo dentro da faculdade... tinha marcas de facadas... – Dewey nem terminou de falar.

- Quem? – grita Liz.

- O estudante de medicina Marlon Shutz! – mais uma vez, o assassino foi em um dos amigos de Liz.

Uma lágrima brotou em seus olhos e, ela não consegue conter o quanto estava sofrendo com aquilo tudo.

Sidney tenta confortar a amiga, mas não consegue falar nada, somente a abraça.

Gale sente mais um enjôo e corre ao banheiro e, não consegue segurar as lágrimas que teimam em cair.

- Eu vou até a delegacia... – Dewey interrompe.

Sidney consente com a cabeça.

- Tomem cuidado... por favor cuidem da Gale! – Dewey suplica.

Sidney e Liz não entendem muito, mas consentem e procura por Gale.

- Gale? Onde você está? – Sidney chama por ela.

Gale tenta limpar um pouco das lágrimas que escorrem pelo seu rosto, mas não antes de ser vista por Liz.

- Você está bem? Está chorando! – indaga.

- Não é nada... – Gale tenta disfarçar.

- Não faz mal chorar... e, alias, chorar faz bem! – Liz tenta consolá-la.

- Eu não sei o que está havendo comigo! – Gale confusa.

- Eu sei como é... quando se está desse jeito, ficamos mais sensíveis! – Liz explica.

- Como assim? Desse jeito como? – Gale fica ainda mais confusa.

- Eu sei que você está grávida Gale! Não precisa esconder... – Liz revela.

Gale se engasga com a própria saliva.

- Mas... mas... como você sabe disso? – Gale fica atônita.

Liz sorri.

- Foi o Dewey, não foi? – pergunta Gale. – Eu falei com ele para não contar... – Gale não termina de falar e é interrompida por Liz.

- Não... não foi ele! – revela.

- Então... como você sabe? – pergunta Gale curiosa.

- Estes enjôos que você vem sentindo... a sensibilidade a flor da pele... seu cabelo está diferente assim como sua pele! – Liz abafa um risinho.

Gale estava boquiaberta. Ficava se perguntando como Liz sabia daquilo tudo.

- Como você sabe disso tudo? – pergunta uma Gale curiosa.

Liz se entristece ao se lembrar de sua mãe. Ninguém sabia que ela estava grávida quando morreu. Apenas seu pai e ela, estavam super felizes com a noticia. Finalmente Liz teria um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha, mas aconteceu tudo aquilo e, ela, além de não ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, perdeu sua mãe e seu pai.

- Tudo bem? – pergunta Gale preocupada.

- Sim... – disfarça Liz.

Nesta hora, Sidney chega e interrompe as duas.

- Vocês precisam ver isso! – chama.

Gale acompanha Sidney e logo atrás Liz as acompanha.

No noticiário informava que os policiais prenderam o assassino mascarado. Sidney e Gale vibraram de alegria. Liz também queria vibrar, mas algo dentro dela falava que ainda não havia acabado.

Foi até seu quarto, pegou um retrato de sua mãe e seu pai juntos e tentou buscar inspiração e força.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Esperança**

- Eu ouvi falar que pegaram o assassino, mas ainda estou com dúvidas sobre isso! Por favor, me ajudem... eu preciso de vocês mais do que tudo agora! – sempre quando Liz se sentia só buscava refúgio nas lembranças de seus pais.

Ela se abraça com o porta - retrato e permanece assim por alguns minutos, até que um bip a traz de volta para a realidade. Uma mensagem no celular.

"Como é fácil enganar a todos... mas vejo que você, de alguma forma, sabe que não acabou... você é esperta... festejem enquanto podem... seus pais não podem te ajudar agora... sabe por que ? Por que esles estão mortos... eu os matei! Assim como eu vou acabar com você, Liz...".

Aquilo deixou Liz em estado de choque, mas teve que disfarçar logo que Gale e Sidney entraram em seu quarto.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Sidney mostrando preocupação.

- Sim... falou enquanto apagava aquela mensagem.

- Acabou... finalmente acabou! – Gale falou sorrindo.

Liz tentou sorrir.

Já havia se passado dois dias desde aquela noticia da prisão do suposto assassino, mas Liz sabia que ele ainda estava solto e só esperando o momento certo para atacar. Somente Liz, Dewey e a própria Gale sabiam da nova pessoinha que estava se formando dentro de Gale. A vontade de Liz era também contar para Sidney, mas não podia, havia prometido a Gale que não ia fazê-lo.

- Eu não entendo... por que você esta escondendo isso de todos hein? – Liz pergunta sem entender.

- Eu só quero esperar o momento certo... – retruca Gale.

- Só não demore muito... daqui a pouco sua barriga vai começar a aparecer! – Liz argumenta.

Gale sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Liz permaneceu pensativa olhando para Gale, que passava suavemente sua mão sobre a barriga.

A noite, Sidney e Gale foram até o supermercado, pois faltavam muita coisa na casa de Liz.

- Graças a Deus isso acabou... – Gale começa.

- Eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas! – Sidney confessa.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Gale olha para Sidney,

- Nada... é só um pressentimento! – Sidney tenta acalmá-la.

- Como assim? - Gale continua. - Está querendo dizer que ainda pode ter mais mortes?

- Eu não falando isso... é só que eu não acho que tenha acabado! – Sidney fala e da um longo suspiro.

- Por que acha isso? – Gale pergunta enquanto pega um produto e coloca no carrinho.

- Acho que isso é uma distração... ele só está esperando a poeira baixar para atacar novamente! – Sidney vai direto ao ponto.

- Você acha que aquela noticia da prisão era falsa? – busca mais informações.

- Eu não falei isso... mas, cá entre nós, você não acha que foi fácil demais? – Sidney pergunta esperando resposta, porém Gale fica sem palavras.

- Se formos pensar assim... então pode ser que Liz ainda corre perigo! – Gale indaga arqueando a sobrancelha.

- E se ela corre perigo, conseqüentemente nós também! – revela Sidney.

Permanecem um tempo em silêncio. Ambas pensavam em alguma coisa, mas foi Sidney que quebrou o silêncio.

- Será que Liz já percebeu isso? – pergunta preocupada.

- Aquele dia ela estava muito estranha... era como se ela escondesse alguma coisa! – Gale relembra.

Sidney olha para Gale.

Nesta hora, o celular de Sidney toca, assustando-as.

- Alô... é você Dewey? – tenta.

- Oi Sidney... aqui não é o Dewey... responde sinceramente.

- O que você quer? – pergunta histérica.

- Eu não quero você... você sabe quem eu quero... – responde aquela voz rouca.

- Deixa a gente em paz, cretino! – grita.

Gale tenta ligar para Liz, sem sucesso.

- Se você encostar um dedo nela... – ameaça Sidney com raiva.

- Você não está em posição de fazer ameaças... – retruca.

- Eu vou te pegar... e vou adorar acabar com você! – Sidney da uma risada sinistra.

- Não se eu te pegar primeiro... – e desliga o telefone.

A esta altura, Gale estava desesperada tentando ligar para Liz ou para Dewey, mas ambos não respondiam ao seu telefonema.

- O que ele queria? - pergunta Gale curiosa tentando se acalmar.

- Vamos... temos que ir embora! – Sidney fala já puxando Gale pelo braço.

Liz tentava fazer um almoço. Muitas lembranças vagavam pelo seu mente. Lembrava-se de sua mãe e a forma que chamava para almoçar, do cheirinho da comida que invadia toda a cozinha e como ela brigava quando alguma comida era jogada no lixo. _"__Menina,__não__pode__jogar__fora.__Sabe__quanta__gente__não__tem__o__que__comer?__" _ Aquilo a fez sorrir brevemente.

O celular dela não parava de lhe chamar, aquele toquinho infernal fez com que ela voltasse a realidade. Pegou o telefone e viu que era Sidney.

- Olá... – falou sorrateiramente.

- Você está bem? – pergunta do outro lado da linha.

- O que aconteceu? – Liz começa a se preocupar.

- Liga pro Dewey e pede pra ele ir até ai... – Sidney pede.

- O que? Pra que? – Liz esta totalmente confusa.

Nesta hora Liz escuta um grande barulho do outro lado da linha e tenta continuar conversando com Sidney.

- Sidney? O que está acontecendo ai? – grita.

Liz escuta gritos e depois o silêncio.

- Ai meu Deus! Sidney? – tenta novamente.

Liz desliga o telefone e liga para Dewey desesperadamente.

- Dewey, por favor, vem pra cá... – falou quando ele atendeu ao telefone.

- O que está havendo? – tenta saber.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa... vem pra cá rápido! – Liz fala chorando.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem ter nenhuma noticia de Sidney ou Gale. O celular das duas estava desligado e Liz já estava impaciente pela demora de Dewey.

Aquele porta - retrato era a única companhia de Liz naquele momento e, ela se abraçou nele tentando buscar forças. Sua respiração ofegante e seu coração acelerado eram os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos naquele recinto.

Liz rezava, não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava de mãos atadas e para piorar, estava sozinha.

O telefone começou a tocar. Liz por um instante ficou com receio de atender, mas lembrou-se de que podia ser Sidney, Gale ou Dewey.

Pegou o telefone e, depois de alguns segundos atendeu.

- Alô... – sua voz quase não saiu.

- Alô... – Ela ouviu sua voz do outro lado da linha.

- Quem fala? – perguntou.

- Quem fala? – repetiu-se.

- Sidney é você? – tentou.

- Não! – respondeu uma voz grossa.

Seu corpo ficou trêmulo, e o telefone quase caiu de sua mão.

- O que você quer? – pergunta apavorada.

- Adivinha? – brinca.

- Quem é você? – começa a chorar desesperada.

- Não está conhecendo minha voz? – argumenta.

Liz da uma olhada na bina e verifica o número. Da um longo suspiro de alivio.

- Você pode ser preso por essa brincadeira, David! – responde.

- Droga... – grita chateado.

- Eu não acredito que fez isso... – Liz resmunga.

- Desculpa... é só que não tem nada pra se fazer nesta cidade! – David reclama.

- Duvido! Vai procurar algo pra fazer, mas longe de mim viu? – avisou Liz, com uma voz de que não estava de brincadeira.

- Credo... você está bem? – preocupa-se David.

- Vou ficar se parar de ficar me importunando! – indaga.

- Ta bom... vou te deixar em paz! Acho que vou assistir a um filme... me sugere algum? – pergunta.

- Que tal Branca de Neve e os sete anões? – Liz sorri. – Tchau... – e se despede antes de desligar o telefone.

Nesta hora, a campainha toca. Era Dewey.

- Oi... o que está acontecendo? – pergunta um pouco preocupado.

- Eu não sei... não consigo falar nem com Sidney e nem com Gale! – confessa Liz.

- Quando você falou com elas? – Dewey pergunta.

- Sei lá... a mais ou menos uma hora atrás! – falou Liz na dúvida.

- E onde elas estavam? – estava realmente preocupado.

- Elas estavam vindo pra cá! – responde e continua. – Mas...

- Mas o que? – Dewey se assusta.

- Eu ouvi um barulho e depois não ouvi mais nada! – Liz revela.

Dewey coça a cabeça e sua expressão muda drasticamente para preocupado. Tenta ligar para Gale, mas seu telefone está desligado.

Liz já estava aflita, sabia que tinha um assassino solto lá fora e suas duas amigas estavam incomunicáveis e desaparecidas.

Liz lembrou-se de David.

- Será que ele sabe de alguma coisa? – pensou alto.

Já foi saindo, sendo seguida por Dewey.

- Aonde vai? – pergunta curioso.

- Vou à casa do David e depois da Stacy e do Bruce... talvez eles saibam de algo... se não, pelo menos eles podem nos ajudar! – fala Liz entrando no carro.

Dewey a acompanha e partem rumo a casa de David, que a esta hora assisti a um filme todo animado. Na melhor parte do filme, a campainha toca.

- Droga... é sempre na melhor parte! – reclama enquanto se levanta e vai até a porta.

-Olá... – fala sem jeito.

- Pensei que não queria me ver! – David arquea a sobrancelha.

- Estamos com problemas... – Dewey indaga.

David olha para os dois e percebe a aflição em que se encontram.

- Sidney e Gale sumiram... não conseguimos falar com elas! – Liz vai direto ao ponto.

- Você tem alguma noticia? – Dewey pergunta esperançoso.

A expressão de David muda, a seriedade toma conta de sua face, ao mesmo tempo em que, um gélido calafrio passa por sua espinha.

- Como assim sumiram? – pergunta receoso.

- Não conseguimos falar com elas! – Dewey fala desesperado.

Liz então conta como e quando foi a última vez que se falaram, deixando o garoto cada vez mais preocupado. Não que Sidney ou Gale fosse suas melhores amigas, mas tinha um apreço por elas, por causa de Liz. David guardava um sentimento dentro de seu coração em relação a ela, nunca havia falado com ninguém.

- Calma... vamos encontrá-las... – tentava.

- Não podemos perder as esperanças! – continuava tentando levantar o astral deles.

Liz somente o abraçou e aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Apesar disso, ele retribuiu o abraço e naquele momento pensou o quanto queria ficar junto dela. Mas o tocar da campainha os despertou novamente.

Eles se entreolharam meio sem graça.

- A campainha... – Liz também sentia uma atração muito forte por ele. Talvez seja por que ele foi o seu primeiro amigo e o que a recepcionou naquela cidade. Ele sempre foi muito gentil e muito carinhoso com ela. Sempre prestativo e alegre, sempre tentando animar a galera. Era considerado o mais animado do grupo e, não era pra menos, já que sempre inventava festas e comemorações sem nenhuma data especial.

Dewey apenas sorriu pra ela, quando David saiu para atender a porta. Poucos minutos depois ele volta sendo seguido por Stacy e Bruce.

Todos se cumprimentam e, então os visitantes são informados do desaparecimento de Sidney e de Gale.

- Ai meu Deus! – Stacy coloca a mão sobre a boca mostrando surpresa.

- Não acredito... vocês têm certeza disso? – Bruce pergunta não querendo entender.

Liz então novamente conta como foi a sua última conversa com Sidney.

Ficam em silêncio e assim permanecem por alguns minutos, só se escutando a respiração de cada um.

O telefone toca e todos se entreolham assustados. Ninguém queria atender ao telefone, temiam ser o assassino.

- Alô... – fala Liz assim que atende ao telefone.

Não há resposta.

- Quem é? – tenta chamar atenção.

Mas o telefone estava mudo.

- Quem é? – todos perguntavam ao mesmo tempo.

- O telefone está mudo! – revela Liz.

As luzes se apagam, deixando todos cada vez mais assustados.

- O que está acontecendo? – Stacy pergunta quase gritando.

David vai até uma gaveta no armário da cozinha e pega uma lanterna e tenta verificar o que está acontecendo.

- Onde fica o relógio central? – pergunta Bruce.

- Acho que fica do lado de fora da casa! – responde sem saber ao certo.

Bruce vai em direção a porta.

- O que está fazendo? – Liz pergunta.

- Vou ver se o relógio está funcionando... – fala Bruce virando-se para a porta novamente.

- Você é doido! Não sabe que é nesta hora que o assassino ataca... – fala Stacy roendo as unhas.

Bruce para com a mão na maçaneta, pronto para girá-la, mas é impedido pelo medo que lhe invade depois das palavras de Stacy. Pensa um pouco e volta para perto dos outros.

- E o que fazemos agora? Sentamos e cantamos uma musiquinha bem animada? – David brinca.

- Isso não é hora de brincadeira! – repreende Dewey.

Ficaram ali, um olhando para o outro sem saber qual o próximo passo a seguir. Liz não agüentando mais aquele suspense, resolve ir até a porta.

E antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, ela já havia aberto. Todos se assustaram com o susto que a Liz levou ao ver Gale e Sidney paradas na entrada da casa.

- Sidney? Gale? – fala surpresa.

- Vocês estão bem? – pergunta enquanto as ajudam a entrar na casa.

Estavam sujas e exaustas. Dewey foi até Gale e a abraçou forte, chorando de alivio.

- Graças a Deus... vocês estão bem! – fala Dewey suspirando.

Liz da um forte abraço em Sidney que retribui.

- Onde estavam? – pergunta Bruce curioso.

- Estávamos preocupados com vocês! – Stacy confessa.

Então, Sidney conta o que elas haviam passado, desde o ataque do ghostface, passando pelo acidente e depois acabando nas horas de angústia que tiveram que passar para se esconderem do assassino.

Liz sofria com cada palavra que Sidney pronunciava. Pensava na dor e no desespero delas para tentar fugir do mascarado psicopata. Lembrava de Gale e logo vinha em sua mente a maternidade e sofria ainda mais com isso. E mais que depressa seus pensamentos iam mais além: Em sua mãe. O quanto ela fazia falta e, naquele momento abraçá-la era o que ela mais queria.

No outro dia, Sidney e Gale já estavam recuperadas do dia anterior e tomavam café calmamente junto com Dewey e Liz, que permanecia em silêncio com a cabeça baixa.

- Você está bem? – Sidney pergunta preocupada, percebendo o quanto Liz estava diferente.

Liz somente balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- Se for por causa de ontem... – Gale tenta.

Uma lágrima cai sorrateiramente na mesa, mostrando que Liz estava sofrendo muito com tudo isso. Sidney foi até ela e a abraçou.

**Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Reviravolta**

- Não fique assim... você não tem culpa de nada! – Sidney tenta confortá-la.

- É claro que tenho culpa... pessoas estão morrendo por minha causa! – o choro agora era ouvido por toda a casa.

- Não... você está errada! – Sidney indaga.

Liz olhou para ela e depois olhou para Dewey e para Gale, que estavam em silêncio.

- Vocês quase morreram ontem... e eu não fiz nada! – Liz retruca.

- Estamos aqui... e vamos ficar aqui! – Sidney fala com determinação.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Liz pergunta duvidosa.

- Vamos pegar este desgraçado! – Sidney fala e olha esperando apoio dos amigos.

- É isso ai... vamos acabar com ele! – Dewey fala.

Gale somente sorri olhando para Liz.

- Obrigada! – Liz agradece o carinho que está recebendo de seus amigos.

- Eu não vou agüentar se alguma coisa ruim acontecer a vocês! – todos ficam surpresos ao ouvir isso.

Sidney a abraça novamente.

- Não vai acontecer nada com ninguém! – Sidney da um breve sorriso.

Queria acreditar nisso tão quanto Liz acredita, mas sabia que muitas vezes o destino não está em nossas mãos.

Não tinham nada para fazer. As aulas foram suspensas por causa desses assassinatos e, muitas pessoas estavam com medo de ir trabalhar ou mesmo sair de casa.

Na delegacia, as investigações estavam a todo vapor, mas ainda tinham somente pistas e nenhum suspeito.

Um pouco mais distante dali, estavam Stacy, David e Bruce estavam sentados no banco da praça. Já estava escurecendo, mas nem faziam menção em ir embora.

- Alguém tem noticia da Liz? – Stacy quebra o silêncio.

- Ela está sendo forte... – Bruce responde meio sem saber o que dizer.

- Ela tem que ser... eu fico um pouco mais aliviado por saber que ela não está sozinha! – David fala.

Os outros dois sorriem.

- Acho melhor irmos embora... já está escurecendo... – Stacy fala com medo.

- Fique calma... não vamos deixar nada acontecer com você! – David ri. – Não é Bruce?

Bruce balança positivamente a cabeça e a abraça por um instante.

- Tá bom... mas quem vai proteger vocês? – indaga arqueando a sobrancelha.

David e Bruce se entreolham.

- Tem razão... melhor irmos embora! – David fala apressado.

Bruce não diz nada, mas também não reclama e acompanha os dois saindo do parque, indo em direção a casa de Stacy.

Em seguida, seguem cada um em uma direção, atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito.

Liz, Sidney e Gale tentavam pensar em alguma coisa para fazer, estavam totalmente entediadas. Dewey foi para delegacia e lá ficou.

- Não tem nada para fazer! – exclamou Liz entediada.

- Não olhe para mim! – Sidney retruca.

- Também não sei o que podemos fazer! – Gale reclama.

Liz com cara de poucos amigos levanta-se e vai em direção ao seu quarto.

- Aonde você vai? – Sidney pergunta.

- Vou para meu quarto... – Liz responde sem olhar para trás.

Sidney e Gale se entreolham sem entender o que se passa na cabeça de Liz.

No seu quarto, Liz se joga na cama e fecha os olhos tentando esquecer-se de todos os problemas que está se passando perto de ti, mas é quase impossível. Cenas passam em sua cabeça, cenas que ela preferiria apagar de sua mente. Chora de dor, desespero, medo e fica assim até cair no sono.

Sidney e Gale ficam em completo silêncio por longas horas, cada uma pensando no que fazer até que Gale quebra o silêncio.

- Não sei não... parece-me que ela está muito perto de dar um ataque! – Gale exclama.

Sidney coça a cabeça pensando em alguma coisa.

- E se sairmos daqui? – propõe Sidney.

- Como assim? –Gale indaga assustada.

- Sei lá... irmos pra um lugar que esse psicopata não possa achá-la! – fala.

- Pra onde? – Liz responde e assusta Gale e Sidney, que não esperava por ela tão cedo.

- Você está bem? – Sidney pergunta.

- Sim... mas, você não respondeu a minha pergunta! Pra onde? – Liz pergunta novamente, esperando uma resposta.

- Eu só pensei que... – Sidney tentou argumentar.

- Eu sei que estão preocupadas comigo e, eu agradeço por isso! Mas, vocês não entendem... – Liz deu uma pequena pausa.

- O que tem pra entender? – Gale interrompe.

- Não adianta... eu posso ir pro outro lado do mundo, mas de alguma forma ele vai me encontrar e, o pior... – Liz suspirou fundo. – Ele vai matar todos por minha causa! – Liz abaixa a cabeça, porém desta vez não chora.

Sidney olhou para Gale sem saber o que falar. Liz apenas sorriu, um sorriso amarelado, meio forçado.

Na casa de Bruce estava tudo muito calmo. Já havia tomado seu banho e assistia desenho na televisão. Uma musiquinha irritante começou a tocar incessantemente.

- Mas, o que é isso? – Bruce pergunta pra si mesmo.

Alguns segundos depois lembrou-se de seu celular.

- Droga... meu celular... onde é que eu coloquei! – xinga enquanto vasculha a casa procurando seu celular que não parava de tocar aquela musiquinha chata que David havia colocado como toque.

- Eu vou matar o David quando encontrá-lo! – resmunga.

Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente encontra o aparelho.

-Não me lembro de tê-lo deixado aqui! – pensa tentando lembrar.

- Alô... – fala tentando escutar alguém do outro lado da linha.

- Bruce, preciso que venha pra cá imediatamente! – quase não se escutava, de tão baixo que estava falando.

- Quem está falando? – Bruce pergunta preocupado.

- Droga Bruce... ele está aqui! – fala desesperado.

- Quem é? E quem está ai? – Bruce tenta novamente. Estava totalmente confuso.

- Sou eu o David... – responde.

Bruce por um momento pensou.

- E se você estiver blefando e querendo que eu vou ai só pra me matar! – Bruce argumenta.

- Sou eu... tem que acreditar em mim! Olha o número... – David fala ainda mais desesperado.

- Seu idiota... você acha que eu iria ligar pra você se não fosse nada? – David indaga.

Algo dentro de Bruce falava que David estava falando a verdade. E mais do que depressa correu até a casa do amigo que ficava a dois quarteirões de sua casa. Porém, antes de sair de casa pegou um bastão de baiseball para se defender de algum possível ataque.

- Devo estar ficando louco de ir até lá... – pensou.

Parou na porta, criando coragem para abri-la.

- Agora se isso for uma brincadeira dele... – mas nem terminou de falar e ouviu gritos.

Abriu a porta com tudo preocupado com o amigo, nem sequer lembrou-se que também corria perigo estando ali.

A casa estava revirada, mas não havia ninguém ali.

- David? – gritava meio abafado com medo de que o assassino o escutasse e aparecesse bem a sua frente.

Estava atento a qualquer movimento ou a qualquer barulho. O medo tomava conta de seu ser. Caminhava lentamente pelos cômodos da casa procurando pelo seu amigo.

- Cadê você... droga! – gritou.

Nesta hora, David pulou em sua frente, fazendo com que Bruce soltasse um grito e levasse um tombo pelo susto.

- Estou aqui... e meu nome não é Droga! – falou rindo da expressão de Bruce.

- Você é um idiota mesmo sabia! – Bruce comenta indiferente.

David continuou rindo, enquanto caminhava até a cozinha.

- O que você tem nessa sua cabeça, hein? Titica de galinha? – Bruce indaga furioso.

- Calma velho... é só uma brincadeira! Não gosta de brincadeiras? – David tenta acalmá-lo.

Bruce somente bufa de raiva.

- Eu ainda não sei por que continuo falando com você! – reclama.

- Vai dizer que não gostou? Bastante original! – David argumenta.

- Original vai ser quando você realmente precisar e não tiver ninguém para te ajudar... – Bruce tenta abrir os olhos de seu amigo.

- O que foi? Está com medo? – David pergunta.

- E não era pra estar? Estamos numa situação difícil... ou será que ainda não percebeu? – Bruce retruca.

- Você tem que deixar de levar as coisas tão a sério! Viva a vida! – filosofa.

- Estou tentando... mas eu não quero ser estraga prazeres... mas se você não sabe tem um assassino a solto por ai... ele pode estar em qualquer lugar! – Bruce tenta trazê-lo para a realidade.

- O seu maior problema é preocupar demais com as coisas... – fala indiferente.

- Não estou te entendendo... pessoas estão morrendo! – Bruce grita.

- Ah... pessoas morrem todos os dias! – David ri.

- Você nem está se importando com os nossos amigos que morreram, não é? – Bruce arquea a sobrancelha.

- Desde que não seja eu! – David nem sequer olha para Bruce.

- E o que você me diz da Liz? – Bruce pergunta.

Nesta hora, David olha para Bruce sem entender.

- O que tem ela? – David pergunta afoito.

- Tudo! Ou também você não está enxergando isso? – Bruce fala.

- Eu não sou cego... o que eu to querendo dizer é que... o que Liz tem haver com isso? – David bebe o suco em uma golada.

- To vendo que to conversando com um asno! – Bruce reclama e da um leve suspiro, tentando ter um pouco de paciência.

David somente abafa um risinho, enquanto pega um pouco mais de suco, oferecendo um pouco ao amigo.

- A Liz é a causa disso tudo! – Bruce vai direto ao assunto.

David fita o amigo por alguns segundos tentando digerir tudo aquilo.

- Como assim? – David pergunta.

- O assassino está atrás dela! Vai dizer que não sabia? – Bruce responde e pergunta em seguida.

David balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Por quê? – David ficou de costas para Bruce.

Bruce começa a desconfiar das atitudes de seu amigo.

- Em que mundo que você está vivendo? – pergunta Bruce, porém é interrompido por uma facada na barriga.

David olha para Bruce e ri maldoso.

- Então... é você? – Bruce mal consegue falar.

E, assim, recebe outra facada nas costas.

- Sabe... cansei-me de ser o palhaço da turma! – fala e sorri.

- Não precisava fazer isso! – Bruce repreende.

- Não? Você sempre foi o melhor... eu é que fazia tudo, mas era você que as meninas gostavam... eu sempre era a sua sombra! Ficava sempre com as sobras... – esbravejou antes de dar mais uma facada em Bruce, que caiu no chão tentando ficar vivo, porém fechou os olhos e ali permaneceu inerte.

David por um momento não sabia o que fazer. Coçou a cabeça e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Alguns minutos depois, carros de policia pararam na frente da casa e entraram sem pestanejar.

Dewey foi surpreendido por David, que chorava e estava desesperado.

- Ele matou o Bruce... não pude fazer nada! – David revelou ainda chorando.

Dewey tentou acalmá-lo e levou-o até a delegacia.

Nesta hora, David começou a despertar, sem entender o que se passara.

- Ei... acorda! – Bruce tentava acordá-lo de qualquer jeito.

David levou a mão à cabeça assim que acordou.

- Minha cabeça... o que aconteceu? – ficou branco de susto quando viu Bruce ao seu lado.

- Eu é que te pergunto... – Bruce argumenta sorrindo.

- Mas... mas... como você está vivo? – pergunta totalmente assustado.

- Do que está falando? – indaga Bruce.

A expressão de David estava totalmente confusa. Ainda sentia uma pequena pontada na cabeça.

- O que houve? – Bruce pergunta preocupado.

David pensa tentando buscar na memória suas últimas lembranças.

- Você me ligou dizendo que o assassino estava aqui... – Bruce nem terminou de falar, David foi relembrando o que aconteceu.

- Sim... estou me recordando... ele me atacou! – David fala.

- E onde ele está agora? – Bruce pergunta atento.

- Eu não sei... cai da escada e a partir daí não me lembro de nada... nem sei por que ele não me matou! – David retruca.

- Talvez seja por que eu cheguei e o assustei... – Bruce fala sorrindo para o amigo.

Conversaram mais alguns minutos e chegaram à conclusão de que seria melhor os dois ficarem juntos, então foram para a casa de Bruce. Pelo caminho David contou para o amigo o seu pesadelo.

- Então quer dizer que você me matou? – Bruce pergunta com a pulga atrás da orelha.

- Foi só um pesadelo... você é meu melhor amigo... eu nunca iria fazer isso com você! Fique tranqüilo... – aquilo o tranqüilizou um pouco, mas mesmo assim ficou atento as atitudes de David.

- E alias... eu não tenho coragem nem de matar uma formiga! – David quebra o silêncio.

- O que? – Bruce pergunta sorrindo.

- Mas isso será o nosso segredo ok? – David olha para o amigo.

Continuam caminhando até a casa de Bruce.

Liz revirava de um lado ao outro na cama, não conseguia dormir. Lembranças iam e viam em sua mente. Ficou assim por longas horas até finalmente cair no sono. Pesadelos atrás de pesadelos a perseguiam e, nisso ela suava e se revirava na cama, tentando escapar do mal que a assolava em seus sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos.

Sidney e Gale compartilhavam o quarto ao lado e Dewey outro quarto mais afastado. Decidiram ficar por lá, fazendo companhia para Liz e, quem sabe protegê-la do assassino.

A noite foi bastante tumultuada, principalmente para Liz e Bruce, que também lutava com alguém em seus pesadelos.

A noite que parecia tranqüila foi perturbada por um grito que ecoou em toda a casa, assustando a todos que ali estavam e dormiam.

No quarto de Liz, tudo parecia normal, ao não ser o desespero da garota, que estava sentada em sua cama, com os olhos arregalados, a respiração ofegante e o coração completamente acelerado.

- O que foi? – Sidney e Gale foram as primeiras a chegar. Sidney deu um longo e forte abraço na amiga que se pôs a chorar incessantemente.

Dewey chegou logo após com a arma na mão, esperando alguma surpresa desagradável e, Gale pediu que ele pegasse um pouco d'água para Liz, que continuava assustada e tremendo.

- Foi só um pesadelo! – Sidney tentava acalmá-la.

Dewey chega com um copo d'água e oferece-o à ela, que quase o derruba de tanto que tremia.

Neste momento, alguma coisa é jogada quebrando a janela e assustando a todos. Liz que bebia a água se assustou tanto que apertou o copo tão forte em sua mão que ele quebrou a cortando. Dewey com sua arma aproximou-se da janela com cautela e constatou que não havia ninguém lá fora e, fez o mesmo na casa toda, enquanto Sidney e Gale faziam o curativo na mão de Liz, que não parava de sangrar devido ao corte.

- Não é pesadelo... é real! Ele está aqui... e vai me matar... vai matar a todos nós! – a voz de Liz quase nem saia de tanto medo que sentia.

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Na escuridão**

- Acalme-se... estamos juntas e vamos continuar juntas! – Sidney tenta confortá-la.

Nesta hora as luzes da casa se apagam, aumentando o desespero de todos.

- Dewey? – Gale gritava sem parar preocupada.

Outro objeto foi lançado para dentro do quarto de Liz, porém este estava provido de um bilhete.

Com muita cautela, Liz se aproximou do objeto e se abaixou no intuito de pegá-lo. Dewey entrou no quarto apressado assustando as três. Liz colocou a mão no peito, esboçando segurar seu coração que lhe pareceu sair-lhe do peito.

- Desculpa se eu as assustei... não era minha intenção! – tenta se desculpar todo sem graça.

- Tudo bem... mas, então, descobriu alguma coisa? – Sidney pergunta esperançosa.

Dewey somente balançou negativamente a cabeça, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Liz ficou estática assim que acabou de ler o bilhete. Tentou falar algo, mas sua voz não saiu.

- O que foi? O que o bilhete diz? – Gale perguntava sem parar, percebendo a reação de Liz.

- Liz... você está bem? – Sidney pergunta preocupada.

Liz simplesmente estende a mão entregando o bilhete para Sidney, que o pega e lê, ficando no mesmo estado de Liz.

Gale e Dewey estavam preocupados, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosos para saber o que há de tão ruim para Liz e Sidney ficarem daquele jeito.

Logo após, Gale e Dewey pegam o bilhete e lêem, tendo a mesma reação das duas.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até ouvirem um enorme barulho vindo da cozinha.

- Ahhh... – gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele está lá embaixo! – Liz fala com um fio de voz.

- Temos que sair daqui! – Dewey indaga olhando tudo ao seu redor, procurando uma saída.

Sidney e Gale fazem o mesmo e, Liz preocupada com os amigos sai do quarto sem ser notada e caminha até a cozinha.

- Se sou eu que ele quer... ele vai ter... só que não do jeito que ele espera! – pensa Liz decidida.

Parou na porta da cozinha, segurava firme o bastão de madeira que havia pegado na sala. E, antes de entrar, olhou para uma foto de seus pais e pensou: "Por vocês!".

A cozinha estava toda revirada, mas não havia ninguém lá. Liz caminhava vagarosamente e atenta a qualquer coisa, por meio da bagunça, quando foi brutalmente surpreendida pelo mascarado que se jogou em cima dela. A luta foi toda corporal, já que ambos haviam perdido suas armas.

Liz conseguiu se esquivar, dando um chute nos "países baixos" do mascarado, que urrou de dor, porém logo se recuperou recuperando sua faca e indo atrás da garota que correu em direção a sala.

Assim que entrou na sala foi atingido por diversos objetos que voavam em sua direção. O que ele pôde fazer foi tentar se esquivar, porém os seus reflexos eram terríveis, sendo assim, teve dificuldades e uma baita dor de cabeça, já que um vaso de vidro acertou-o bem na cabeça, fazendo-o cair no chão desacordado.

Apesar disso, Liz ainda tremia, não sabia o que vinha a seguir. Neste momento, Sidney a gritou.

- Liz? O que está acontecendo? – estava bastante preocupada.

Mas, o que Sidney pode ver foi somente o mascarado se levantando e indo com tudo para cima de Liz, que sem esperar foi surpreendida por ele indo diretamente ao chão e sentindo uma dor muito forte no abdômen.

Dewey apareceu na hora e começou a atirar, fazendo com que o mascarado fugisse.

Liz permaneceu imóvel, uma pequena poça de sangue começou a se formar e, por mais que tentasse colocar pressão, estava sem forças. Sidney correu até ela, colocando suas mãos sobre o ferimento que não parava de sangrar, enquanto Gale chamava por ajuda e Dewey voltava da cozinha, aonde tinha ido atrás do assassino.

- Por que você fez isso? – Sidney perguntou chorando.

Liz apenas sorriu.

Liz apenas sorriu. Um sorriso meio tímido e dolorido.

- Você tem que ficar acordada! – Sidney se desespera. – Dewey faça alguma coisa! – suplica.

Por mais que tentasse permanecer acordada, seus olhos teimavam em fechar-se. Suas lembranças aos poucos foram sendo repassadas diante de seus olhos. Parou em certo momento, quando sua mãe lhe falara algo, que havia se esquecido.

_(OFF – Pensamento de Liz)_

_- Filha... quero que me prometa uma coisa! – sua mãe falava com a sua suave e embargada voz._

_- Não, mãe... você não vai morrer! Por favor... agüente firme! – Liz chorava sem parar, enquanto passava suas mãos nos cabelos de sua mãe._

_- Sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu... não era pra ser assim! Mas eu preciso que me prometa... – uma lágrima rolou em sua face._

_Liz não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Segurava sua mãe tão forte como se ela fosse fugir e, naquela hora era realmente o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia conter o choro e o desespero de vivenciar esta cena terrível._

_- Eu prometo... seja lá o que for... eu prometo! – Liz se deu por vencida._

_- Promete que vai continuar sua vida, independente do que aconteceu aqui hoje... promete também que vai ser feliz... muito feliz... e, a última e principal coisa: Seja o que for pra acontecer, não tenha medo... enfrente e, não desista! – sua mãe deu um último suspiro e se foi._

_(Fim do OFF – pensamento de Liz)_

Liz estava totalmente fora de si, porém manteve firme a sua promessa, pelo menos estava tentando até aquele momento.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o teto do quarto onde ela estava não sabia ao certo onde era e, logo após viu Sidney dormindo encostada em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama e de outros aparelhos. Foi ai que se deu conta de que estava no hospital.

Sentia uma dor e uma fisgada de leve em sua barriga, porém tinha um curativo enorme e, aos poucos foi se recordando o que havia acontecido.

De repente, a porta se abriu com força e fez aquele barulho assuntando Liz e, principalmente Sidney, que quase caiu da cadeira.

- Vim assim que soube! – David e Bruce entram no quarto, sendo seguidos por Stacy e o médico.

- Como você está? – pergunta Bruce demonstrando preocupação.

- Vou ficar bem... acho! – Liz fala meio tímida.

- Você deu muito trabalho hein mocinha! – brinca o médico.

Ela abafa um sorriso.

O médico a examina.

- E ai doutor, como ela está? – pergunta Sidney.

- Vai sobreviver... tem que ficar de repouso! – responde obsoleto.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo... se for contar conosco ela não vai fazer nada! – David fala.

O médico riu e se retirou.

- Preciso ir... outros pacientes me esperam! – falou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- O que houve com vocês? – Liz estranhou os diversos machucados de ambos os garotos.

- Não foi nada... é mais uma brincadeira do David que não acabou tão bem quanto esperávamos! – Bruce mente para não preocupá-la ainda mais.

Liz fingiu que acreditou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-E, onde estão Gale e Dewey? – pergunta Liz preocupada.

- Estão em casa! Precisamos descansar de vez em quando né? – Sidney passou sua mão na cabeça de Liz.

Liz arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não se preocupe... afinal Dewey está com Gale e, não vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer a ela! – Stacy a conforta.

- Stacy está certa! – concorda Sidney. – É melhor você descansar um pouco, lembre-se do que o médico disse! – indagou.

- Precisamos de você bem! – completou David.

Liz balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, já fechando os olhos.

Enquanto isso, na delegacia o xerife Burkson e o detetive Carlson continuavam suas investigações sobre o psicopata que vem aterrorizando a pequena cidade, mas até então não havia nenhuma pista a respeito de quem poderia ser ou mesmo de onde ele estaria.

E, na casa de Gale e de Dewey estava tudo tranqüilo, acabaram de receber a ligação de Sidney dando noticias de Liz.

- Que bom que ela está bem! – Dewey falou.

- Ela é forte... muito mais do que parece! – afirma Gale.

- Sim, mas e você? – pergunta.

- O que tem eu? – Gale estranha a pergunta de Dewey.

- Como você está? – arquea a sobrancelha esperando a resposta.

- Você está querendo saber como eu estou ou como o nosso bebê está? – indaga Gale.

Dewey esboça um sorriso tímido e sem graça.

- Os dois, se assim achar melhor! – responde.

- Vou fingir que acredito... seu bobo! Estamos ótimos... ou melhor, o nosso bebê está ótimo, porém eu... – parou repentinamente.

- O que tem você? – pergunta Dewey preocupado, enquanto a observa de cima a baixo procurando algum ferimento.

- Não é isso... fico com raiva de tudo o que está havendo... tenho dó da Liz, que infelizmente tenha que passar por isso... sabe, queria que terminasse logo! – desabafou Gale.

Dewey a puxa e da um longo e forte abraço.

- Queria poder sumir daqui com você e só voltar depois que isso tiver fim! – retruca Dewey.

- Mas, você sabe que não podemos... temos que ficar junto com Liz... – rebate Gale se desfazendo do abraço.

- Eu sei... ajudá-la a acabar com esse desgraçado! – Dewey termina.

Gale da um selinho no marido que sorri timidamente.

- É por isso que eu te amo! – declara Gale.

- Por eu ajudar a Liz? – Dewey fica confuso.

- Não seu bobo... por você ser essa pessoa maravilhosa que és... sempre querendo ajudar a todos! – Gale confessa.

- Mas, Liz é minha amiga... é meu dever ajudá-la e, além do mais, sou policial... tenho a obrigação de proteger qualquer um que esteja em perigo! – Dewey passa a mão sobre a barriga de Gale e a beija suavemente. – Papai vai proteger você e a mamãe, ok? – fala baixinho como se estivesse falando com o filho ou filha que ainda está dentro da barriga de Gale. Gale observa o carinho e o jeito com que Dewey está lidando com essa nova situação e, aquilo a emocionou muito e deu-lhe a certeza de que ambos estavam prontos para esta nova etapa de suas vidas, ou seja, a maternidade.

Assim que David, Bruce e Stacy foram embora, Liz voltou-se para Sidney.

- Os adoro... apesar de tudo! – fala rindo.

- Como assim "apesar de tudo"? – pergunta Sidney confusa.

- Você não percebeu? – retrucou Liz espantada.

- Percebi o que? – a expressão de Sidney estava cada vez mais confusa.

- Eles até que mentem bem, mas, de longe não conseguem me enganar! – Liz afirma com veemência.

- Estamos falando da mesma coisa? Pois acho que estou boiando! – Sidney indaga cada vez mais confusa.

- Os machucados! – explica.

- Agora sim... mas, o que tem os machucados? – Sidney novamente se faz de desentendida.

- Eu sei que foi ele... – entristece Liz.

- Olha não se culpe por isso... – Sidney começa a falar, porém é interrompida por Liz.

- Não me culpar?Como é isso? Ele está atrás de mim! E todos que estão ao meu redor morrem, por quê? Por que é assim que tem que ser? Não... eu respondo... elas morrem por serem meus amigos ou próximos de mim! – uma lágrima brota tímida em seu olho.

Sidney não sabia mais o que falar ou o que fazer para tentar ajudar a sua amiga, que a cada dia que passa está pior com tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer! – confessou Sidney abaixando a cabeça.

Liz, então percebeu que estava sendo muito dura com a amiga e, principalmente consigo mesma.

- Não precisa... você já está fazendo tudo o que pode! – Liz tenta animá-la.

Sidney olha assustada para Liz.

- Muito obrigada por não me abandonar! – Liz vai direto ao ponto.

Lágrimas rolam pela face de ambas as garotas que se abraçam, demonstrando todo o carinho que uma sente pela outra e vice versa.

Já no outro dia, Liz estava bem melhor, apesar de não ter conseguido dormir bem a noite, mas isso ela não contou para ninguém. Havia sonhado. Sim... um sonho lindo e maravilhoso! Por um momento lembrara-se do sonho e se imaginara dentro daquele lugar lindo e tranqüilo, mas a realidade era muito diferente, muito mais bruta e cruel.

Depois de alguns minutos no paraíso, foi trazida de volta por uma noticia que estava passando na TV.

- O que houve? – perguntou sem entender o que se passara, já que havia perdido a maior parte da noticia.

Sidney com as mãos na boca demonstrava que o que quer que fosse, era terrível e Liz percebeu que tinha de ser forte, que ainda não havia acabado.

Sidney por um momento perdeu a voz, não queria ser a portadora de uma noticia assim tão terrível, mas não tinha outro jeito, ambas estavam sozinhas no quarto.

- O que houve? – Liz pergunta novamente, já esperando pela resposta. – Eu estou preparada, vamos... o que aconteceu? – grita desesperada para a amiga, que por sua vez, limpa as lágrimas que caem pelo seu rosto, tentando arrumar um jeito menos doloroso para contar.

- É que... – dá uma pequena pausa, da um longo suspiro e continua. – Bem... ontem à noite invadiram a delegacia... – fala com um fio de voz.

- Meu Deus... mas o que isso tem haver comigo? – Liz pergunta confusa.

- Bom, ainda não sabem, mas quem quer que seja, procurava documentos referentes a você! – Sidney fala olhando diretamente para a amiga.

- À mim? Que documentos? – pergunta Liz assustada, sem saber de quais documentos Sidney estava falando.

- Eu não sei ao certo... – indaga Sidney.

- O que mais aconteceu? – Liz pergunta.

Sidney tentava evitar que a amiga soubesse da última parte da noticia, mas sabia que era impossível, cedo ou tarde ela acabaria descobrindo.

- Encontraram algumas pessoas mortas... – a expressão de Liz era de muita dor e desespero. – Inclusive o xerife Burkson! – Sidney pôde ver o tamanho da dor que a amiga sentia ao ouvir esta última parte e, na intenção de confortá-la, abraçou-a fortemente sem dizer uma palavra.

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Lágrimas**

As lágrimas rolavam sem parar, molhando seu rosto e sua blusa. Por mais que Sidney tentava ajudá-la, era em vão, já que era uma dor insuportável, que chega à alma.

O xerife Burkson, foi um homem muito especial na vida de Liz. Era melhor amigo de seu pai e um homem de paz e de muita força. Liz sentia um carinho especial por ele... um carinho de pai... ele a ajudou muito depois da morte de seus pais e ainda a ajudava.

- Por quê? Ele morreu por minha culpa! – Liz reclama chorando.

- Não... você está enganada! – Dewey interrompe.

Liz olha assustada para Dewey e o vê parado em pé na porta do quarto onde estava.

- Ele não morreu por sua culpa... – Gale completa.

Liz somente olha para ambos sem entender onde estavam querendo chegar. Sidney faz o mesmo.

- Ele morreu por que acreditava em algo maior... fazendo o que ele gostava de fazer! – Dewey fala decididamente.

- Tenho certeza de que antes de morrer ele fez de tudo para que o assassino não a encontrasse... e tenho certeza de que ele fez um ótimo trabalho! – Gale completa.

Liz percebe que ambos estão certos. Se tem uma coisa que aprendeu com seu amigo, o xerife Burkson, é que apesar de todos os obstáculos, apesar de qualquer coisa, não devemos trair nossos amigos, pelo contrário, devemos sempre ajudá-los, principalmente quando precisam de nossa ajuda, mesmo que isso lhe custe nossas vidas. _"__Liz,__você__pode__ter__certeza__de__que__enquanto__eu__viver...__você__pode__contar__comigo__sempre.__E,__mesmo__que__eu__morra,__quem__quiser__lhe__fazer__mal,__vai__ter__muita__dificuldade,__pois__não__vou__facilitar__para__ninguém!__"_ Lembrava-se das poucas palavras que ele lhe pronunciava sempre. Esboçou um leve sorriso, se recordando de algumas situações que passara com o xerife antes de seus pais morrerem.

- _"__Eu__não__quero__que__ninguém__chore__sobre__o__meu__corpo,__quando__eu__morrer,__prefiro__que__riam__e__façam__festa__"__._Lembro-me que achávamos aquilo muito estranho. Como poderíamos fazer festa por perder alguém tão querido? E meu pai perguntava a ele.

- Ele era assim... sempre alegre! – Dewey comentou.

- Sim... – Gale respondeu.

- Ele respondeu a seu pai? – Sidney perguntou curiosa.

Liz balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- _"__Vocês__não__entendem?__Quando__gostamos__muito__de__alguém,__principalmente__quando__este__alguém__é__uma__pessoa__assim__como__eu...__alegre,__animada,__honesta__e__que__adora__uma__festa...__a__despedida__tem__de__ser__nas__mesmas__proporções...__quero__que__se__lembrem__de__mim,__não__como__uma__pessoa__normal,__mas__como__uma__pessoa__que__viveu__sua__vida__intensamente__aproveitando__cada__minuto__e,__que__fez__tudo__para__que__vidas__fossem__poupadas__tentando__fazer__do__mundo__um__lugar__melhor!__" _– uma lágrima brotou em seus olhos, quantas lembranças boas de seu velho e eterno amigo que se foi.

- Ele era muito especial, não só pra você Liz! – Sidney confessou.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Dewey? – Liz rompeu o silêncio.

- O que foi? – pergunta.

- Afinal, eles conseguiram os documentos? – Liz pergunta temendo a resposta.

- Não... – Dewey responde mostrando uma pasta que estava em cima de uma mesa.

Liz sorri.

- Como conseguiu? – Sidney pergunta curiosa.

- O xerife Burkson me deu um pouco antes de morrer! – respondeu triste.

Liz pegou a pasta e começou a virar as páginas, encontrando muitos documentos sobre si mesma.

- Isso parece mais um dossiê... – indaga Liz.

- Isso... – Dewey responde.

- Mas como eles conseguiram tanta informação minha assim? – Liz pergunta surpresa.

- É ai que ta o mistério... isso não foi feito pelos policiais ou pelo xerife! – Dewey confessa.

Liz arregala os olhos e Sidney fica de boca aberta.

- Como assim? – Sidney pergunta espantada.

- Só o que sei é que o xerife me falou que ninguém além dele, do detetive e de mim sabia da existência dessa pasta! – comenta Dewey.

Liz fica pensativa.

- Então você quer dizer que ninguém mais sabe dessa pasta? E, por quê? – Sidney retruca.

- Perai... se somente o xerife, o detetive e você sabiam da existência dessa pasta... – Liz parou um pouco. – É claro... só pode ser um de vocês! – Liz revela olhando para Dewey.

- Não olhe para mim... estava com a Gale o tempo todo! – Gale confirmou com a cabeça.

- Se não foi você e o xerife a protegeu... só pode ser...

- O DETETIVE! – falaram em uníssono.

Dewey sorriu para Liz.

-Ótimo... você seria uma ótima policial! – Dewey a elogia.

Liz somente ri.

- E agora? O que faremos? – Gale pergunta.

Todos se entreolham esperando respostas.

- Verdade... não podemos simplesmente chegar lá e esperar que ele confesse tudo. – Sidney reclama.

- E mesmo por que não temos nenhuma prova de que foi ele! – Liz completa.

Gale dá um longo suspiro mostrando irritação com tudo aquilo.

- Mas, que é estranho é! – Liz fala.

- O que? – Sidney pergunta.

- A delegacia é atacada por alguém e onde estava o detetive nessa hora? – Liz arquea a sobrancelha,

- Segundo informações ele estava fazendo algumas investigações fora da delegacia... – Dewey responde.

- Muito conveniente! - Sidney retruca.

A noite chega rápido. David assiste a um filme de terror junto com seu urso de pelúcia.

- Seria melhor se eu estivesse acompanhado por alguma mulher, mas fazer o que né... tenho certeza de que Liz não aceitaria o meu convite! – bufou de raiva e logo após suspirou de tristeza.

Desde que conheceu Liz, nutre um sentimento por ela, mas nunca teve coragem de contar a ela. Somente Bruce sabia desse segredo de David e, tentara por diversas vezes convencer o amigo de que era melhor se declarar para ela, mas todos esses anos, David se recusou por falta de coragem ou mesmo por não querer que a amizade que tem pela Liz termine por causa disso.

- Talvez Bruce esteja certo... – porém escutou um barulho vindo do andar de cima.

- Tem alguém ai? – gritou com medo.

Não houve resposta, então ele voltou-se para a televisão e continuou a ver o filme.

Novamente o barulho lhe chamou a atenção.

- Que droga... – grita pensando ser algum tipo de brincadeira. – Por que não vão encher o saco de alguém lá na casa da mãe Joana hein? – indaga furioso e vira-se para o filme, que estava na melhor parte.

Neste momento, o telefone toca.

- Mas essa agora... quem será a esta hora? – perguntou para si mesmo.

- Alô... – fala um pouco nervoso.

- David? – uma voz doce e meiga lhe chamou a atenção.

- Quem ta falando? – David pergunta sem saber quem era do outro lado da linha.

- Sou eu... Liz! – responde sorrindo.

- Ah... oi... é... como você está? – se atrapalha com as palavras.

- Estou bem e você? – responde com a mesma voz doce e delicada de antes.

- Onde você está? – pergunta David curioso.

- Ainda estou no hospital, mas preciso de alguém que venha me buscar... e, como não tenho ninguém, pensei em você! – um risinho sem graça brotou do outro lado da linha.

- Claro... em aproximadamente uns 15 minutos estarei ai! – responde David já praticamente saindo de casa.

Na porta do hospital, David a viu, sentada no banco, próximo a um belo jardim cheio de rosas.

- Cuidado... – David fala assim que chega perto dela.

- Com o que? – Liz pergunta assustada.

- Se você se junta com estas rosas, podem se confundir... ai vai ser muito difícil te encontrar... – David indaga, dando-lhe uma rosa.

Liz sorri, aceitando a rosa e cheirando-a. Uma suave brisa batia em seu rosto, fazendo seus cabelos lindos e sedosos flutuar na melodia do cantar dos ventos.

Como ela era linda. A mais linda que já existiu neste mundo. – pensava David.

Assim que chegou na casa de Liz, ela virou-se e agradeceu-lhe dando um delicado e demorado beijo.

- Muito obrigada... – falou enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Por um instante, David permaneceu ali, mas era como se estivesse voando, se sentia perto das nuvens, quando algo lhe puxou fortemente de volta a terra. Um barulho incessante e irritante berrava em seus ouvidos.

E, então, David acordou sobressaltado do sofá, percebendo que aquilo tudo não se passara de um belo sonho.

- Não acredito... já deveria ter imaginado! – David resmunga.

O telefone continua tocando.

- Que droga... quem é o idiota que me tirou desse meu sonho maravilhoso? – pergunta um pouco pesaroso.

- Alô... você por acaso já viu que horas são? – atende raivoso.

- Sim... está na hora de mais uma cena do meu filme! – ouve-se uma risada medonha do outro lado da linha.

- Quem está falando? – David ainda estava meio zonzo.

- David... David... David... não acredito que ainda gosta dela? – perguntou a voz.

- Do que está falando? – David indaga abismado.

- Não se faça de tonto... você sabe muito bem do que estou falando! – revela a voz.

- Eu não sei quem você é e nem sei por que ainda converso com você! – David fez menção de desligar o telefone, mas foi interrompido pela voz.

- Você é um covarde! Sempre foi... – fala.

- Cala a boca, seu desgraçado! – David grita.

- Você é tão covarde que não tem coragem de contar o que sente pra ela! Mas, não tem importância... sabe por quê? – retruca a voz.

- Vá se danar, cretino! – responde David com um pingo de paciência para aquela conversa.

- Por que eu vou matá-la... – confessa a voz.

- Se tocar um dedo nela... – começa David.

- O que? Você vai me matar? Que medo! Mas, não se preocupe... você já não estará mais aqui quando isso acontecer! – revela.

- Então vem me pegar... se acha que consegue! – David se enche de coragem e a enfrenta.

- Como quiser! – respondeu, já desligando o telefone e partindo para cima de David, que quase é atingido, devido ao susto, porém os seus reflexos foram melhores do que o do psicopata.

David da um chute no rosto do Ghostface e, corre para a cozinha, onde pega uma faca e tenta se proteger de mais uma investida do assassino.

A luta é intensa e só pára quando David é apunhalado nas costas pelo psicopata, que ainda assim, desfere mais quatro golpes pelo corpo de David, que permanece deitado no chão, tentando continuar vivo.

- Eu vou matá-la... – o Ghostface fala enquanto ri.

- Não... – falava num fio de voz. – Devia ter escutado Bruce... – sua respiração vai ficando cada vez mais fraca. – Devia ter me declarado para Liz! – foram as suas últimas palavras.

Pela manhã, as noticias recaíram em cima de mais um assassinato. Liz e Bruce estavam totalmente chocados com o que havia acontecido. O corpo foi encontrado pelo Bruce, que resolveu ir até a casa do amigo, pois o mesmo não atendia a seus telefonemas.

- Foi um choque ver meu amigo daquele jeito... e, em pensar que conversei com ele ontem à noite! – falava Bruce tentando entender o que estava se passando.

- Ninguém poderia imaginar que isso aconteceria, Bruce! – Stacy o abraça tentando confortá-lo.

Liz abaixou a cabeça. Somente ela poderia imaginar. David foi o seu primeiro amigo e, eles eram muito unidos.

- Você está enganada! Eu poderia... o assassino está atrás de mim e, vai matar a todos que estiver em minha volta! David era meu amigo e por isso ele morreu... – Liz indaga chorando e logo após sai correndo.

Sidney, Gale e Dewey não percebem que Liz não está mais ali por perto, já que procuravam pelo detetive dentro da casa.

Liz vai direto para o cemitério, onde permanece olhando os túmulos de seus pais.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer... eu não agüento mais ver meus amigos morrerem! – Liz fala e chora ainda mais.

Coloca as duas mãos no rosto e fica assim por alguns minutos, até se lembrar da conversa dela com Dewey, Gale e Sidney sobre o detetive.

- Pode ser ele! – Liz indaga e corre em direção à delegacia.

Sidney se desespera ao saber que Liz não estava mais na frente da casa de David.

- Calma... ela não deve ter ido muito longe! – indaga Dewey.

Sidney pensa e relembra da conversa do hospital sobre o detetive.

- Eu já sei pra onde ela foi... – revela Sidney.

Gale e Dewey se entreolham assustados.

- Foi encontrar com o detetive! – confessa Sidney já caminhando em direção ao carro.

- E, onde pensa que vai? – Gale pergunta.

- Vou atrás dela! – retruca Sidney.

- E seria onde? – Dewey argumenta.

- Aonde mais seria... na delegacia! – responde Sidney já dentro do carro.

Dewey e Gale se entreolham novamente e arqueiam a sobrancelha.

- Vocês vêm ou não? – pergunta Sidney ligando o motor do carro.

Dewey e Gale entram rapidamente no carro e os três seguem para a delegacia.

- Por qual motivo você acha que Liz vai estar lá? – Gale pergunta curiosa.

- Se fosse comigo, iria fazer a mesma coisa... – Sidney vai direto ao assunto.

- Não entendi! – Dewey estava bastante confuso.

- Eu iria querer acabar com tudo isso! E, neste caso, temos somente um suspeito... – nem terminou de falar.

- O DETETIVE! – Gale e Dewey completa.

Sidney parou bruscamente o carro assim que chegou à porta dela.

- Cuidado... pode ser uma armadilha! – Dewey alerta.

- Eu sei, mas Liz pode estar em perigo... – Sidney retruca caminhando em direção a porta da delegacia.

Dewey e Gale a seguem vagarosamente. A delegacia estava toda revirada devido ao ataque de alguns dias atrás. Caminhavam lentamente por entre as mesas bagunçadas e fora de seus devidos lugares, às vezes tinham que driblar ou pular alguns dos objetos espalhados pelos corredores.

- Eu acho que não tem ninguém aqui... – Gale falava quando foi interrompida por Sidney.

- Ai meu Deus... Liz? – gritava enquanto corria em direção a garota que estava deitada no chão em uma das salas.

Dewey pegou sua arma e continuou em alerta, enquanto Sidney e Gale tentavam fazer com que Liz acordasse.

Aos poucos Liz foi recobrando seus sentidos.

- Você está bem? – Gale pergunta.

- O que aconteceu? – Sidney pergunta ainda segurando-a.

Liz foi se recuperando.

- Eu estou bem... – indagou.

- Você se lembra o que ou quem lhe fez isso? – Dewey pergunta preocupado.

- Eu só vim aqui... na verdade eu nem sei por que... eu só queria colocar um fim nisso... mas eu deveria saber que não é assim que funciona! – uma lágrima brotou em seus olhos.

Sidney a abraçou e permaneceu assim por algum tempo.

- Temos que sair daqui... – Dewey indaga.

- Calma... pra que a pressa? – Gale indaga.

- Não... Dewey está certo! – Liz fala. – Este lugar está sendo objeto de uma investigação, não podemos ficar aqui... e, aliás, nem devíamos ter entrado aqui! – confessa Liz, já se levantando se recompondo e caminhando em direção à saída do local, sendo seguida pelos amigos.

Já em casa, Liz sorri.

- Qual o motivo do sorriso? Pelo que me lembre você acabou de ser atacada! – Sidney se preocupa com a sanidade de sua amiga.

- Sim... eu me lembro perfeitamente... mas, também me lembro de ter acertado o desgraçado com a faca! – Liz revela e comemora.

Sidney, Dewey e Gale viram-se para Liz contentes com a revelação.

- Sério? – Dewey pergunta.

- Aham... – Liz resmunga balançando positivamente a cabeça.

Os quatro começam a rir. Algum tempo depois.

- Mas, peraí... por que estamos tão felizes? – Dewey indaga trazendo a todos de volta para a realidade.

As três olham para Dewey sem entender tal argumentação.

- O que? Do que está falando? – Gale pergunta.

- Olha, mesmo que você tenha o acertado... e, se ele não morreu? – Argumenta.

Sidney vira-se para Liz um pouco confusa.

- Nem pensei nessa possibilidade... – afirma Sidney.

- Mesmo que ele não tenha morrido, mas agora poderemos saber quem está por trás disso tudo! – Liz fala tentando animar a todos novamente.

- Liz está certa! – confirma Gale.

Dewey pensa um pouco em tal alternativa e esboça um sorriso.

- Então, temos de estar atentos a todos em nossa volta... – indaga Dewey.

As três confirmaram com a cabeça.

Liz foi para o seu quarto onde pegou o porta retrato em cima da cômoda e o abraçou, como se estivesse abraçando seus pais.

Neste momento Gale chega e vê aquela cena.

- Olá... você está bem? – Gale pergunta.

Liz limpa um pouco as lágrimas e olha para Gale.

- Desculpa... eu só estava me recordando de algumas coisas... mas, o que foi? – fala Liz tentando se recompor.

- Não queria te incomodar, mas eu preciso conversar... – Gale revela.

- Sou toda ouvidos... – Liz sorri.

- É sobre a minha gravidez... como você sabia que eu estava grávida antes mesmo de eu contar pra alguém? – pergunta Gale intrigada com o assunto.

Liz esboçou um pequeno sorriso e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por que você quer saber de uma coisa sem importância? – Liz tenta argumentar.

- Eu só quero saber... – Gale continua.

- Eu não sei por que ainda esconde uma coisa tão linda que nem essa... ser mãe é a coisa mais linda e especial que existe no mundo! – Liz retruca.

- Eu não estou escondendo... é só que... devido a situação é melhor que poucas pessoas saibam disso... – Gale reclama.

- Você tem razão... questão de proteção! – Liz sorri e a abraça.

- Mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta... – Gale a olha arqueando a sobrancelha.

Aquilo tudo, aquelas lembranças eram muito dolorosas para Liz. Mas, de alguma forma queria esquecê-las, porém estava sendo difícil, já que tudo a fazia recordar o passado, aquele passado escuro e tenebroso.

Uma lágrima tímida brotou nos seus olhos e sua voz ficou embargada pelo choro, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso... faz-me lembrar da minha covardia... – Liz confessa.

Gale não estava entendendo nada que Liz dizia, ou menos o que estava tentando dizer.

- Desculpa, mas eu não to entendendo nada... o que está querendo dizer? – Gale retruca um pouco confusa.

Liz da um leve suspiro abaixa a cabeça e fala.

- Eu não tive coragem de voltar... eu fugi... tive medo! – o choro agora é perceptível.

- Você fugiu de que? – tentava entender do que Liz estava se referindo.

- Da minha responsabilidade! – Liz revela ainda chorando.

Gale estava cada vez mais confusa, mas ficou em silêncio e abraçou fortemente Liz.

O assunto foi interrompido assim que o telefone de Liz começou a tocar sem parar. Liz o segurou, mas ficou receosa em atendê-lo, pois o número não pode ser identificado.

- Não vai atender? – Gale pergunta curiosa.

Com muito medo, finalmente Liz aperta a tecla verde, no qual aceitava tal ligação.

- Alô... – sua voz quase nem saiu.

- Oi Liz... por que demorou tanto pra atender ao telefone? – do outro lado da linha, a voz de sempre que atormentava a ela e a todos.

- O que você quer seu cretino? – Liz grita com raiva.

Gale rapidamente sai do quarto e, do andar de cima mesmo chama Dewey e Sidney e, volta quase no mesmo minuto.

- Você está sendo muito corajosa. Pelo que eu saiba, você não era assim... principalmente, na morte de seus pais! – aquela risada ecoou nos ouvidos de Liz, que começou a chorar relembrando mais uma vez de seu passado sombrio.

**Continua...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Quando nem tudo é um mar de rosas**

Gale rapidamente pega o telefone das mãos de Liz e fala com raiva.

- Olha aqui seu desgraçado, ve se deixa a gente em paz... – Gale estava realmente nervosa.

- Quem está falando? – o assassino fala sem saber de quem é aquela voz.

- Alguém que vai acabar com você! – fala e logo após desliga o telefone.

Liz continua chorando desesperada com as palavras que acabara de escutar. Gale vira-se para ela e segura sua mão.

- O que quer que seja que ele te falou, não acredite... ele só está querendo te fazer sofrer... – Gale fala tentando confortar Liz.

- Mas ele está certo... sou uma covarde! – Liz indaga.

- Não... você não é... ele está fazendo isso pra você acreditar nisso... mas não caia na armadilha dele Liz! – Sidney retruca.

- Você é mais forte do que isso! – continua Dewey.

- Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço... – revela Gale.

Liz olha pra eles ali tentando ajudá-la e percebe que falam a verdade. Percebe que o assassino está conseguindo o que quer e, então decidi mudar.

- Vocês estão certos... – deu uma pequena pausa relembrando das palavras de sua mãe. – Não posso ficar aqui parada me fazendo de vitima... porque é isso que ele quer e, eu não vou dar esse gostinho pra ele! – Liz fala determinada.

- É isso ai... você sabe que pode contar conosco sempre! – Sidney fala sorrindo.

- E, além do mais, por mais que seja dolorido relembrar do passado... aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer! – Liz se entristece um pouco. 

- Se quer saber... a morte de seus pais não foi sua culpa... – Dewey confessa.

Liz olha para ele com os olhos marejados.

- Qualquer mãe e qualquer pai fariam isso por qualquer filho! – Gale tenta animá-la.

- Eu sei... agora eu entendo! Sei que eles fizeram o que acharam ser o certo a fazer naquele momento... eles fizeram suas escolhas... – uma lágrima brota nos olhos da garota.

- E, eles escolheram te salvar... então, não deixe que sua vida acabe em vão! – Sidney a abraça.

- Não deixarei... lutarei até o fim! – Liz confessa determinada e decidida a fazer o que for preciso para continuar viva e acabar com o desgraçado que está destruindo sua vida.

Todos se abraçaram selando a verdadeira amizade que existe entre eles.

A noite chegou mansa e pacifica, nenhum incidente depois do telefonema e daquela conversa entre eles. Liz teve um pouco de dificuldade para dormir, mas finalmente, depois de virar de um lado para o outro na cama por longas duas horas, adormeceu. Sidney havia colocado um colchão ao lado da cama de Liz, onde já dormia há horas. E Gale e Dewey estavam no quarto ao lado.

Pela manhã, o cheirinho do café quente despertou Liz, que ao abrir os olhos percebeu que Sidney já não estava mais na cama ao lado. Sorriu, enquanto abria as cortinas, fazendo com que o sol iluminasse aquele quarto.

Depois de se arrumar, desceu até a cozinha e viu Gale e Dewey conversando alguma coisa e Sidney preparando algumas panquecas.

- Bom dia... acho que dormi mais do que a cama! Por que não me acordaram? – Liz pergunta.

- Bom dia... você estava dormindo tão gostoso que não quisemos atrapalhar! – Sidney indaga rindo.

Liz arquea a sobrancelha e ri.

- Estou faminta! – indaga Liz passando a língua na boca enquanto sente o cheirinho das panquecas.

- Calma... já estão quase prontas! – fala Sidney rindo da atitude de Liz.

Liz senta-se na mesa, juntando-se com Gale e Dewey, que não paravam de sussurrar um para o outro.

- Que vocês tanto conversam hein? Quero saber! – fala Liz curiosa.

Gale e Dewey se entreolham.

- Não é nada... – Dewey revela.

- Como não é nada? Desde que cheguei aqui vocês estão sussurrando um para o outro! Já sei... é algum segredo e, não quer nos contar... – Liz retruca.

- Não adianta... já tentei fazer com que eles me falassem o que é, mas nem sequer me ouviram... – Sidney confessa um pouco desconfiada.

- Desculpem... mas vocês vão saber na hora certa ok? – Gale fala tentando amenizar as coisas.

Liz balança positivamente a cabeça mostrando chateação e Sidney finalmente coloca as panquecas prontas à mesa e senta-se logo em seguida.

Todos começam a tomar o delicioso café da manhã preparado por Sidney e, Liz vendo aquilo tudo se lembrou de sua mãe. Estava feliz. Por um momento, pareceu que estava dentro de um seio familiar, tendo Gale e Dewey como seus pais e Sidney como sua irmã. Como se sentiu amada novamente naquele momento, queria que não terminasse nunca, mas sabia que todos tinham compromissos e não podiam ficar ali com ela.

- O que foi? Você está bem? – Sidney pergunta para Liz.

Liz se perdeu em seus pensamentos que até se esqueceu que não estava sozinha.

- O que? – ficou um pouco confusa. – Estou bem... só estava pensando em umas coisas! – responde.

- Umas coisas? –pergunta Gale. – E o que seriam? – pergunta.

- Nada demais... – Liz sorri.

A manhã passou tranqüila, sem nenhum incidente, ou melhor, quase sem incidentes, somente uma janela quebrada devido ao susto que as garotas levaram com uma brincadeira de Dewey.

- Não pensei que vocês fariam isso... – Dewey continua rindo da reação das garotas com a brincadeira.

- O que? – Sidney fica sem entender.

- Ele está falando da brincadeira de mais cedo! – Gale revela mostrando irritação.

- Que engraçado... – Liz indaga sem nenhuma vontade de tocar nesse assunto. – Não teve nada de engraçado e, aliás, quem vai pagar o estrago da janela? – pergunta Liz olhando diretamente para Dewey.

Dewey olha para Gale e depois para Sidney.

- Não olhe para mim... – Sidney retruca.

- Não tivemos culpa... acho que se você não tivesse brincado daquele jeito nada disso teria acontecido... – Gale xinga o marido e olha com aquele olhar furioso.

- Acho que devia ter pensado melhor... hehe... – Dewey fala um pouco sem graça. – Eu vou pagar! – fala Dewey procurando por Liz, que nesta altura já estava longe dali.

- O que será que deu nela? – Sidney pergunta.

- Espero que ela não tenha ficado chateada com tudo isso! – Dewey se sentiu um pouco culpado.

- Acho que não tem nada haver com isso... – Gale indaga pensativa.

Sidney fez menção de ir até lá, mas foi interrompida por Gale.

- O que foi? – Sidney pergunta assustada.

- Talvez ela queira ficar um pouco sozinha! – Gale fala sorrindo.

Sidney concorda com a cabeça.

- Tá certo... então vou fazer umas coisinhas... tomem conta dela viu? – Sidney avisa e pede aos amigos, antes de sair.

No quarto, Liz não estava se sentindo muito bem. Um pouco de desconforto e uma tonteira de vez em quando a estava derrubando.

- Não pode ser... logo agora vou ficar doente! – pensa falando pra si mesma.

De vez em quando sentia fortes calafrios e era como se um turbilhão de sentimentos estivesse passando pelo seu corpo. Suas mãos começaram a suar, mas não sentia calor, pelo contrário, estava sentindo como se fosse congelar de frio. Algo estava errado com ela, porém não queria que seus amigos preocupassem mais com ela.

- O que vou fazer? – resmunga Liz. – Ninguém pode ficar sabendo que estou doente! – queria se resguardar e, não levar mais problemas para seus amigos.

Ficara ali por alguns minutos e parecia que sua situação só estava piorando. Deitada na cama, debaixo de grossas cobertas, mas a sensação de frio não terminava, apesar de estar suando. Com certeza estava com febre, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que tomar algum medicamento para tentar conter todo o mal que estava sentindo. Mas, estava muito fraca para levantar da cama, então, ali permaneceu por mais algumas horas. Abria os olhos e via o quarto todo rodando, era como se estivesse num brinquedo carrossel ou mesmo tivesse bebido todas (como diziam seus amigos quando estavam bêbados).

Sidney já havia retornado e, estranhou a falta de Liz, que ainda permanecia no quarto.

- Liz ainda está no quarto? – perguntou preocupada.

Dewey e Gale afirmaram com a cabeça.

- Ela deve estar dormindo... – Dewey fala.

- Mas, o que foi fazer? – Gale pergunta curiosa.

- Nada demais... só alimentar meus bichinhos, que com tudo isso até me esqueci deles! – Sidney indaga.

Sidney senta ao lado deles e, começam a assistir televisão.

Liz já não agüentava mais o que estava se passando com ela. Sentia que ia morrer, levantou-se com cuidado e caminhou em direção a porta do quarto. Tinha que falar com seus amigos sobre a sua situação ou mesmo tomar um remédio. A porta do quarto nunca pareceu tão longe, suas pernas estavam bambas e aquela suadeira continuava, sem contar da tontura que sentia toda vez que abria os olhos.

Ao chegar ao vão da escada, tentou gritar pelos amigos, clamando por ajuda, mas era tarde demais, Liz caiu escada abaixo ao tentar descer o primeiro degrau. Sidney foi a primeira a vê-la despencar escada abaixo e correu tentando ajudá-la, mas não conseguira e, acabou vendo sua amiga cair escada abaixo.

Ao encostar em Liz, Sidney percebeu o quanto ela estava febril.

- Ela está ardendo em febre! – indagou Sidney preocupada com a saúde de sua amiga.

- Vamos levá-la imediatamente ao hospital! – fala Dewey já a pegando no colo e se encaminhando para a saída, em direção ao carro, tendo Sidney e Gale logo atrás desesperadas.

Alguns minutos depois Liz já estava no quarto do hospital e, os médicos a estava examinando cautelosamente.

- O que ela tem doutor? – Sidney estava bastante preocupada, chorava muito.

Para melhor trabalho dos médicos, Sidney, Gale e Dewey foram para outra sala ao lado.

- Acalmem-se... ela vai ficar bem! – Dewey tentava animá-las.

- E, por que nos tirou de lá? – Sidney não se conformava de ter saído de perto de Liz.

- Os médicos precisam trabalhar... não precisam que alguém fique lá os incomodando! – Dewey retrucou.

Gale olhou para Dewey o fuzilando e o repreendendo.

- Olha... eu não fiz por mal... eles sabem o que fazer... eu também estou muito preocupado com ela! – Dewey muda de tática.

Gale olha para Sidney e depois para Dewey.

- E, além do mais, ela já passou por coisas piores e sobreviveu... ela vai ficar bem! – Dewey falou veemente acreditando em suas palavras.

Sidney olha para Dewey e da um leve sorriso. Gale faz o mesmo.

- Temos que ser fortes... por ela! – Dewey finaliza.

Sidney balança positivamente a cabeça.

Meia hora depois os médicos aparecem onde Sidney, Gale e Dewey estão aguardando por noticias.

- Como ela está? – Sidney pergunta prontamente.

- Vai ter que ficar de repouso... não é grave, mas se não cuidar pode piorar! – respondeu sorrindo.

- Não falei... – Dewey fica se gabando, enquanto caminha atrás de Sidney e Gale em direção ao quarto onde Liz está.

- Ela está dormindo... lembrem-se... ela precisa de muito repouso e descanso! – lembrou o médico. – Qualquer coisa me chamem ok? –falou antes de ir embora.

Balançaram positivamente a cabeça.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Gale olhando para Liz, que adormecia serena e tranqüila.

Sidney pegou na mão dela.

- Você tem que melhorar logo... – afirmou como se estivesse conversando com ela.

Ficaram assim por mais ou menos uma hora, até que Liz começou a despertar ainda meio tonta e confusa.

- Ai... o que houve? – perguntou meio sonolenta.

- Bom dia bela adormecida! – brincou Sidney e ambas riram.

- Onde estou? – Liz continua confusa.

- Você passou mal e te trouxemos para o hospital... – Gale respondeu chegando para perto da cama de Liz.

Liz arqueou a sobrancelha tentando relembrar.

- Ah sim... estou me recordando! – Liz revelou.

- Como você se sente? – Dewey perguntou.

- Ainda um pouco fraca... desculpem-me... e obrigada! – Liz fala.

Os três sorriem contagiando Liz.

A noite, Sidney permanecia ao lado de Liz, que adormecia tranqüila.

O telefone do quarto começa a tocar e permanece insistentemente, fazendo com que Sidney um pouco irritada vá atendê-lo.

- Alô... – fala inocentemente.

- Espero que Liz tenha melhorado... – aquela voz rouca novamente.

- O que você quer? – alterou um pouco a voz, mas logo abaixou o tom da voz. Não queria que Liz acordasse.

- Você sabe o que eu quero... – responde o assassino.

- Eu não vou deixar você encostar um só dedo nela, ouviu? – Sidney ameaça.

- Você não está na posição de fazer ameaças... – indaga.

- Então, por que não vem aqui me pegar! – Sidney já estava muito brava com todo esse jogo.

- Ah Sidney... Sidney... Sidney... você acha que o mundo gira em torno de você... mas, deixa eu te contar uma coisa... você está enganada... o mundo não gira em torno de você... você já era Sidney... será que não percebe? – retruca o psicopata sorrindo.

- O que? Do que está falando? – Sidney por um momento fraquejou e ficou sem entender onde ele estava querendo chegar.

- Você sempre querendo ser a estrela, não é? Mas, você não é Sidney... você deixou de ser a muito tempo... e logo não vai nem existir! – explica contando vitória.

Sidney fica boquiaberta e pasma com tudo o que ouvira e, por um momento sua voz não a mais obedecia.

- Olha... e quem disse que eu quero ser a estrela? – Sidney fala e engole a seco.

- Você pode enganar a todos, inclusive até você mesmo... mas, você nunca me engana, sabe por quê? – revela o assassino.

- Por quê? – sua voz quase nem saiu. Era como se ele estivesse lendo seus pensamentos e já a conhecesse a muito tempo.

Neste momento, Liz acordara e vira sua amiga parada com o telefone no ouvido. Sidney parecia estar em choque.

- O que houve? – Liz perguntou preocupada, mas não teve resposta, sendo assim, levantou-se e foi até Sidney. Ainda estava fraca, mas não podia deixar sua amiga naquele estado.

- Por que eu te conheço... e te conheço muito bem! – revelou.

- Ele me conhece! – Sidney pensou um pouco assustada.

- É ele? Sidney? Fala comigo? – Liz tentava trazer Sidney para a realidade.

Liz num momento súbito de raiva tomou o telefone da mão de Sidney e colocou-o no ouvido.

- Quem está ai? – vai direto ao assunto.

- Ora se não é a minha querida Liz... espero que esteja bem... – falou como se estivesse realmente preocupado com ela.

- Eu estou muito bem... – falou tentando fazer com que fosse verdade.

- Ah é... – nesta hora a porta se abriu. – Então, quero ter a certeza de que está bem como fala! – e o assassino saiu de trás da porta correndo em direção a Liz e a Sidney, que permanecia parada.

-Droga... – falou enquanto empurrou Sidney para o lado esquerdo e segurando o braço do assassino antes que a faca pudesse acertá-la.

- Sidney? – tentava chamar a atenção da amiga, mas em vão.

- Desista... ela não vai te ajudar... você está sozinha! – falou ríspido.

- Eu vou acabar com você, seu desgraçado! – mas, Liz ainda se sentia fraca depois de tudo o que passou.

- E, como você vai fazer isso? – perguntou curioso.

- Assim... – falou e deu um chute na canela do assassino e depois um soco em seu rosto e saiu correndo, chamando a atenção do assassino.

- Sua vadia... – o assassino falou, se recompondo e correndo atrás dela.

Enquanto Liz corria, pensava em seu passado, em sua mãe e, principalmente em todas as palavras que ela havia lhe falado. Sidney estava em estado de choque, era como se o assassino estivesse a golpeado sem sequer tocado nela.

Gale e Dewey se assustaram ao entrar no quarto, vendo tudo revirado.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Dewey se perguntava enquanto Gale tentava fazer com que Sidney voltasse para a realidade.

- O que? – Sidney estava toda confusa, não sabia o que havia acontecido. – Onde estou? – pergunta tentando se recompor.

- Onde está a Liz? – Dewey pergunta preocupado.

Sidney se recorda do telefonema do assassino.

- Ai meu Deus... o assassino... – indaga assustada.

- O que tem ele? – Gale pergunta.

- Estava falando com ele, quando eu apaguei... – Sidney responde.

- Será que... – Dewey engole a seco.

- Não... Liz não morreu se é isso que quer saber! – Sidney retruca totalmente recuperada.

- Como você apagou? – Gale estava bastante curiosa.

- Eu não sei... é como se tivesse alguma coisa no ar... – Sidney fala.

- Ou no telefone! – Dewey revela com o telefone na mão.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Gale pergunta.

- O assassino colocou um produto que fez com que Sidney apagasse daquela forma! – Dewey confessa.

- Que produto é esse? – Gale pergunta curiosa.

Sidney ficou alguns minutos pensativa.

- Perai... agora eu entendi... não era pra mim! – Sidney fala.

- O que? – ambos perguntam em uníssono.

- Era pra ser a Liz... era pra Liz atender ao telefone... não eu! – Sidney retruca. – Assim seria mais fácil para o assassino matá-la! – continua.

- Mas, onde será que ela está? – Gale pergunta.

- Eu não sei... mas, espero que esteja bem! – Sidney resmunga.

Neste momento, Liz entra no quarto. Estava exausta e fraca, com alguns arranhões nos braços, mas nada de muito grave.

- Liz? – grita Sidney ao ver a amiga. – O que aconteceu? – pergunta.

Liz quase caiu, sendo amparada por Sidney e logo em seguida sendo levada para a cama.

Gale aproveitou e chamou por um médico, apesar da afirmação de Liz que a mesma estava bem, queriam ter certeza.

- Doutor, ela está bem? – Sidney pergunta pela décima vez.

- Ela vai ficar bem... só está cansada! Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu? Pelo que me lembre, recomendei que ela fizesse repouso absoluto! – zangou-se o médico.

- É que... bom... ahn... – todos estavam bastante atrapalhados e não sabiam o que dizer.

- Desculpe doutor... foi minha a culpa... eu só queria ver a lua e, acabei caindo... sentia-me melhor e, achei que já podia andar! – Liz fala tentando ajudar os seus amigos.

- Você tem muita sorte... mas, de agora em diante, só saia quando eu falar que pode sair ok? – recomendou o médico.

Liz balançou positivamente a cabeça, olhando para os amigos, que fizeram a mesma coisa, apesar de não entenderem o motivo pelo qual Liz escondeu a verdade.

- Por que você mentiu? – Sidney perguntou assim que o médico saiu do quarto.

- O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? – Liz retruca.

Eles se entreolham confusos com a atitude da amiga.

- Por mais que eu quero que tudo isso acabe, temos que ser realista... qual a probabilidade dele acreditar que fomos atacadas por um psicopata doente ontem a noite hein? – pergunta histérica.

Os três não sabiam o que responder, permaneceram em completo silêncio.

- Pois bem... se não temos como provar, é melhor que menos pessoas saibam disso... para o bem delas e para o nosso também! – Liz sorri.

Sidney afirmou com a cabeça.

O resto do dia passou tranqüilo, Liz dormiu o dia todo, estava totalmente exausta devido ao acontecimento da noite.

Quando já estava anoitecendo, o detetive Carlson entra no quarto onde está Liz.

- Olá... como você está? – pergunta se fazendo de preocupado.

- Ah... é você... estou bem melhor... obrigada! – Liz respondeu um pouco sem graça.

- Desculpa se eu estou a incomodando, mas é que eu soube que você estava no hospital e... fiquei preocupado! – fala sorrindo.

- Muito obrigada pela sua preocupação, mas eu estou bem... meus amigos estão aqui comigo! – da um leve sorriso.

- Seus amigos? – pergunta um pouco desentendido.

Neste momento, Sidney, Gale e Dewey entram e se assustam com a presença do detetive.

- Olá... – cumprimenta o detetive.

- Oi... – Sidney desconfia um pouco dele.

- Oi detetive... o que te traz aqui? – pergunta Dewey.

- É só que fiquei sabendo que Liz estava aqui e resolvi passar pra ver como ela está... mas, já estou de saída... tenho que trabalhar, afinal, a delegacia não trabalha sozinha... hehe... – deu um sorriso e virou-se para Liz.

- Espero que melhore logo! Até mais... – falou antes de sair do quarto.

Um forte calafrio passou pelo corpo de Liz, que sentiu uma leve vertigem.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Dewey preocupado.

- É muito estranho, não acham? – Liz pergunta.

- O que? – Gale estava confusa.

- Por um acaso algum de vocês contou a ele que eu estava aqui? – Liz pergunta olhando pra os amigos.

- Eu não contei nada e, alias nem me passou na cabeça avisá-lo! – responde avidamente Sidney.

- Também não falei nada... – Gale fala já virando para Dewey.

- Não olhem para mim... ultimamente eu só tenho ficado com vocês! – Dewey vai direto ao assunto.

- Então se não foram vocês... quem foi? – o medo começou a tomar conta de Liz, que não sabia o que pensar, nem o que fazer.

Apesar desse incidente, tudo voltou a normalidade assim que a enfermeira deu um calmante para Liz, que ficou bastante inquieta depois disso tudo e, a noite passou rapidamente.

Nos primeiros raios de sol, Liz já estava desperta e via o nascer do sol pela janela, tentando aproveitar cada segundo dessa maravilha que Deus criou.

Algo a tirou a atenção, fazendo-a virar para a porta.

- Posso entrar? – Bruce pergunta meio tímido.

- Claro... mas o que veio fazer aqui? – Liz pergunta já sabendo a resposta.

- Me deixa pensar... sabe que eu não sei... diga-me você! – brincou Bruce.

Ambos riram.

- Desculpa... que pergunta a minha... é claro que veio me ver! – Liz ainda sorria, achando graça.

Bruce da um longo e apertado abraço na amiga.

- Vejo que já está bem... – indaga Bruce.

- Sim... estou bem melhor... não vejo a hora de sair desse hospital! – falou Liz um pouco entediada.

- Tenha calma... daqui a pouco você já vai estar em casa... – tentou animá-la.

- Você pulou da cama hoje hein? – Liz estranhou, já que o amigo costumava acordar sempre tarde.

- As coisas mudam... resolvi mudar meus horários... – tenta convencê-la.

- Fala sério... você não conseguiria mentir nem para se salvar... – Liz fala rindo.

- Ta bom... é que comecei a trabalhar... pego um pouco mais tarde, mas hoje resolvi acordar mais cedo pra dar uma passada aqui... queria muito te ver... – deu um longo suspiro e depois esboçou um sorriso.

- Que bom... – Liz sorriu.

- Apesar de que o detetive me falou que você estava bem... – foi interrompido por Liz.

- Peraí... o detetive? – perguntou achando tudo aquilo estranho.

- Sim... é que eu avisei pra ele que você havia passado mal e, bom ele me disse que deu uma passada aqui ontem pra te ver... – Bruce arqueou a sobrancelha tentando entender qual motivo de tanta indagação por parte de Liz.

- Você avisou? – Liz pergunta curiosa.

- É uma longa história... desculpe, mas tenho que ir... trabalhar! – Bruce abraçou-a novamente e se despediu, saindo logo em seguida.

Liz ficou um pouco pensativa: "Então foi ele que avisou... mas mesmo assim, é estranho...". Um leve e gélido calafrio passou por sua espinha lhe fazendo arrepiar.

Sidney entrou no quarto sorrindo.

- Vejo que alguém veio lhe visitar... – falou ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah... nada demais... amigos são para estas coisas não são? – Liz fala um pouco sem graça.

- Sim... ainda mais quando não queremos somente amizade com eles, não é? – retrucou Sidney arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Olha... ta bom... eu gosto dele! Qual problema? – confessa Liz.

- Nenhum problema... é so que... se você gosta dele porque você não se declara? – pergunta Sidney.

- Me diga você! – Liz lança aquele olhar estilo "Eu sei que você também gosta de alguém... por que você não faz o que está me falando?".

Sidney arregala os olhos e fica sem entender, ou melhor, finge não entender.

- O que? Não sei do que está falando? – Sidney se faz de desentendida.

- Qual é o nome dele mesmo? – Liz tenta se lembrar.

- Você está inventando coisas... não tem nada disso! – Sidney tenta argumentar.

- Ah, me lembrei... o nome dele é John... John alguma coisa... mas não precisa fingir que não sabe do que estou falando, pois vi muito bem vocês dois juntinhos no restaurante! – Liz revela.

Sidney se engasga com a própria saliva.

- O que? Que restaurante? Você só pode ter sonhado com isso! – fala Sidney. – Já sei... deve estar delirando por causa dos remédios! – tenta mudar de assunto.

Neste momento, um homem forte e musculoso entra no quarto.

- Pois é... mas o meu delírio acabou de entrar no quarto! – Liz fala já rindo.

Sidney vira-se para trás e ver John parado na porta do quarto.

**Continua...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Procura desesperada**

- Olá, desculpa se estou a incomodando, mas preciso trocar umas palavrinhas com você! – fala e depois olha para Liz e pisca o olho.

Sidney fica toda atrapalhada, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer.

- Pode ir... eu estou bem... afinal, estou num hospital... que pode acontecer dentro de um hospital? – termina de falar pra ela, já que Sidney e John já não estão mais ali.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Sidney pergunta assustada. – Pelo que me lembre pedi para não me procurar mais! – revela.

- Desculpa... mas não dá... eu te amo Sidney! Não posso ficar mais longe de você! Quer te proteger... – John se declara.

Sidney fica boquiaberta, também sentia uma forte atração por ele, ou melhor, o que ela sentia era uma paixão arrebatadora misturada com admiração. John tem se mostrado um homem bastante decidido, sempre a tratava como uma rainha, a respeitava, ou seja, era um homem que toda mulher gostaria de ter a seu lado.

- Mas... mas... – tentou argumentar, mas as palavras não saíram da boca de Sidney.

- Não precisa falar nada... eu sei que havia me pedido e peço mil desculpas por não tem cumprido com minha palavra, mas é que não da mais... não posso mais viver sem o seu amor! – indagou olhando diretamente no olhar de Sidney.

- Eu também gosto muito de você e, é por isso que pedi para você se afastar de mim... pois estou vivendo uma situação ruim, não quero que aconteça nada com você! – confessou Sidney.

- Eu agradeço por toda essa preocupação, mas da mesma forma que está nisso para ajudar a sua amiga... também sou livre para decidir o que vou fazer ou não... e, nesse momento quero estar junto de você... mesmo que isso me custe a vida! – esbravejou John determinado.

Sidney não podia obrigá-lo a fazer o que ele não queria, então resolveu aceitar a ajuda, mesmo porque qualquer ajuda é bem vinda nesta situação.

- Tudo bem... mas, depois não vem choramingando pra mim viu? – Sidney tentou se preservar.

Ele apenas sorriu.

John era um homem do estilo conservador, ou seja, em questão de paquera tinha um caráter inabalado, desta forma, tratava as mulheres de forma Cortez e como se as mesmas fossem rainhas. Desde pequeno foi assim, aprendeu com seu pai e resolveu colocar em prática tudo que aprendera com ele.

Era grande amigo de Liz, ou melhor, seu pai era grande amigo do pai de Liz e, por isso, John e Liz cresceram juntos, sempre unidos e sempre um querendo proteger o outro.

Liz tinha total confiança em John e, por isso ajudava o seu grande amigo, ou melhor irmão, a conquistar Sidney, pois já havia mais de ano que John nutria um sentimento por ela.

- Sidney, aceita namorar comigo? – perguntou receoso. – Lhe prometo te tratar como uma rainha, assim como tenho feito todo este tempo e, ainda, prometo te fazer muito feliz e te proteger sempre! – realmente gostava muito dela.

Sidney não sabia o que falar, ficou um pouco sem graça. Gostava dele, sabia que nem precisava prometer nada daquilo, que mesmo assim o faria, mas não era assim que havia imaginado, pois estava vivenciando uma etapa de sua vida bastante conturbada e, um namoro agora poderia atrapalhar ou poderia também ajudar, afinal, Sidney sabia da grande amizade que John tinha com Liz, sabia também que ele não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com ela.

- Eu não sei... não sei se esse é o momento apropriado para termos esse tipo de conversa... não sei se reparou, a Liz esta no quarto ao lado se recuperando... – tentou ganhar um pouco de tempo.

- Me desculpa... você está certa! Acho que esse não é momento... mas posso te pedir uma coisa? – John pergunta.

- Claro... – tentando melhorar um pouco as coisas.

- Não quero te pressionar a nada, mas pensa no meu pedido e quando achar que está pronta... eu vou entender, seja qual for a sua resposta... – John argumenta.

Sidney balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- Você se importaria se eu desse umas palavrinhas com a Liz? – perguntou um pouco desconcertado.

- Não... de jeito nenhum! Afinal, vocês são amigos... – Sidney responde um pouco sem graça e um pouco nervosa.

John entra no quarto de Liz, mas não a encontra, se preocupa ao ver a janela do quarto aberta e um pouco de sangue no chão.

- Sidney? – grita apavorado.

Sidney entra no quarto e se depara com a mesma cena de John.

- Cadê a Liz? – pergunta preocupada.

- Não sei... quando entrei ela já não estava aqui... e a janela estava aberta e havia um pouco de sangue no chão! – John fala para Sidney, Gale e Dewey, que nessa altura já estava no quarto de Liz.

- Com certeza, teve briga... este sangue é prova viva disso... mas por qual razão Liz parou de brigar e se deixou levar? – Dewey pergunta confuso.

- As vezes, por que ela estava desacordada! – responde Gale.

Sidney e os outros se entreolham assustados.

- Sabia que não podia ter deixado ela sozinha... foi minha culpa! – Sidney reclama.

John percebe o quanto fez mal a Sidney e, principalmente à Liz.

- A culpa é minha... não devia ter aparecido por aqui! – John abaixa a cabeça como se estivesse tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

- Não adianta ficarmos aqui querendo saber de quem é ou não a culpa... temos que tentar pensar onde será o esconderijo do assassino... ou onde Liz poderia estar! – Gale interrompeu.

- Gale está certa... não vamos chegar a lugar algum com toda essa discussão! – Dewey concordou e reforçou.

- Por onde começamos? – Sidney pergunta afoita.

- Quem mais sabe que Liz estava aqui? – John pergunta deixando a todos espantados.

- Mas por que a pergunta? – Dewey pergunta sem entender.

- Simples... como uma pessoa pode raptar a outra sem saber onde ela esta? – indaga John.

Sidney olha para Dewey e arquea a sobrancelha.

- Não sei ao certo... mas quem veio aqui foi o Detetive e o Bruce... – Gale responde incerta.

- Então, temos que falar com eles! – John vai direto ao ponto.

Dewey, Gale e Sidney acompanham John até a casa de Bruce. Porém, não encontram ninguém em casa. Logo após, vão em direção a delegacia ao encontro do detetive.

- Quero falar com o detetive Carlson? – fala John para um rapaz na portaria da delegacia.

- Desculpa, ele não se encontra... – responde prontamente o rapaz.

- Como assim não está? – Dewey pergunta surpreso.

- Acho que viajou... – responde todo ingênuo o rapaz, que acabara de começar a trabalhar na delegacia.

- Como é que é? – Gale altera um pouco a voz, deixando o rapaz um pouco assustado.

- O que ela ta querendo dizer é que como numa situação dessas o detetive viaja! – John tenta argumentar.

O rapaz se desenrola todo e, não sabe nem o que responder.

Depois de tentar falar com algum policial ou mesmo alguém lá de dentro da delegacia, resolvem ir embora, sem qualquer informação de onde o detetive está.

- Muito estranho... – Gale revela.

- Aposto que tem dedo dele nesse rapto de Liz! – John fala com convicção.

- Você acha? – Dewey pergunta.

- Eu tenho certeza... – Sidney indaga.

- Mas também tem o Bruce... por que ele não atendeu a porta? – Dewey argumenta.

John por um minuto fica pensativo.

- Tudo é muito estranho... Liz tem mais amigos? – pergunta curioso.

- Pelo que eu saiba, tem a Stacy... pelo menos a única que continua viva. – revela Sidney.

- Você ta achando que pode ter sido ela? – Dewey pergunta, enquanto Gale reforça com o olhar.

- Todos são suspeitos... não podemos descartar ninguém! – John confessa.

- Mas foi ela que nos avisou sobre a morte de Melissa... – Dewey fala.

- E se isso for apenas um pretexto para não desconfiarem dela? – pergunta John.

Os três se entreolham sem saber o que responder.

- Mas agora o importante é acharmos a Liz! – fala.

Sidney olha para o céu como se estivesse implorando para que as estrelas lhe dissessem onde Liz está. Às vezes sentia uma raiva tão grande, que se o assassino resolvesse aparecer para ela, a mesma o mataria em questão de segundos. Tudo que ela queria agora era abraçar Liz e cuidar dela, como sempre cuidou, desde que se conheceram.

Gale e Dewey bem sabiam da grande amizade e do imenso carinho que Sidney depositava em Liz, pois os mesmos também sentiam um carinho muito especial por ela também e queriam sempre protegê-la.

- Vamos encontrá-la... – Gale tenta animar Sidney.

- Vou acabar com esse cretino... – continua Dewey.

Em outro local, escuro e vazio, Liz aos poucos fora recobrando seus sentidos, mas sua visão ficou turva quando viu onde estava.

Percebeu que estava amarrada e, muito bem amarrada, já que as cordas chegavam a lhe machucar os pulsos. Uma pontada na cabeça demonstrava que o que fizera adormecer foi uma pancada muito forte na cabeça.

Mas, percebeu que estava sozinha. Tentou ver melhor o local, mas estava bastante escuro, quase não dava para enxergar nada. Um vento gélido a fazia tremer de frio, já que estava sem qualquer tipo de casaco ou algo que pudesse a esquentar.

Muitas coisas passavam em sua cabeça, turbilhões de sentimentos transbordavam em seu coração, não sabia o que fazer, nem ao menos como sair dali.

Sua vida começou a passar diante de seus olhos, recordou-se de quando era criança e, de como era feliz com seus pais. Recordou-se também da sua época de escola, acordar cedo, lembrou-se de como sua mãe a acordava todos os dias, de como era bom caminhar até o colégio e, depois das aulas, esperar por algumas horas sua mãe retornar para te buscar. Lágrimas brotaram em sua face, era como se tudo aquilo a fizesse lembrar-se de uma coisa: De como era forte!

Recordava, também dos tombos e como a sua mãe, com todo carinho, fazia com que a dor sumisse; "_não__sei__como__você__fazia__isso,__deve__ser__coisa__de__mãe...__"_, ria.

Recordava-se das notas baixas, de como ela fazia para adiar o momento de contar para seus pais que tinha ido mal naquela prova e, ao contrário, de como ela ansiava de contar para eles sobre uma nota boa. Lembrou-se que nunca fora popular no colégio, mas não se importava com isso. Tinha bons amigos e uma família perfeita, tudo que alguém pode sonhar, porém, cenas tristes também pairavam em sua mente.

Recordava-se do dia em que perdera seus pais, do desespero de se salvar e a dor de vê-los inertes no chão. Não podia se esquecer de quando recebeu a noticia de que sua mãe estava grávida, lembrava-se de como ficara feliz com a noticia, pena que não dera tempo nem de saber o sexo da criança. Aquilo tudo fazia com que Liz pudesse ter apenas uma certeza: De como seus pais a amavam!

Recordou-se do dia em que conheceu Sidney. Aquele dia fora especial para ela, pois além de ganhar uma amiga, ganhou uma grande e verdadeira irmã, que sempre a protegia.

Recordava-se de todas as pessoas que passara pela sua vida. Dewey, Gale, Bruce, David, Raquel, o delegado Burkson e tantos outros. Como queria ver o bebê de Gale e Dewey crescer, mas naquele momento era como se não existisse mais nada além da escuridão.

Sentia seu corpo dormente, já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, além de estar fraca devido aos ferimentos de alguns dias atrás e de ficar doente. Sentia sua vida esvair do seu corpo aos poucos, era como se tivesse um buraquinho por onde a vida ia saindo.

Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em outro coisa, em coisas boas, mas tudo que via era escuridão, mas podia-se ouvir gritos histéricos, não se sabia de onde ou quem estava o fazendo, mas o que quer que seja, gritava para ela.

"_Sua__tola...__sua__vida__vale__tão__pouco__assim?__Por__que__você__não__resiste?__Por__que__ainda__ta__ai__parada__como__um__poste?__Anda__logo...__lute...__faça__alguma__coisa!__"_

Num instante, a voz de Liz teimou em sair, mas depois de um longo suspiro finalmente conseguiu falar: "_Quem__é__você?__Não__tem__nada__que__eu__possa__fazer...__" – _afirmou abaixando a cabeça.

"_Não__tem__a__mínima__importância__de__quem__eu__seja.__Você__tem__certeza?__" – _perguntou como se a desafiasse.

- "_O__que__quer__que__eu__faça?__ – _parecia que estava dentro de um filme, daqueles bem estranhos, fora da realidade.

"_Não__sei...__mas__se__eu__tivesse__em__seu__lugar,__faria__de__tudo__para__continuar__viva!__" – _falou incentivando-a.

- _"__E__se__não__tivesse__nenhum__motivo__para__isso...__ou__melhor,__se__todos__os__motivos__já__não__existissem?__" – _o desanimo de Liz era perceptivo.

"_Em__minha__opinião,__não__é__preciso__motivos__para__se__continuar__vivo...__digo,__motivos__é__que__não__iam__me__faltar...__aliás,__tem__um__motivo__sim!__" – _indagou sorrindo.

Liz arqueou a sobrancelha. _"__E__qual__seria__esse__motivo?__" _– perguntou curiosa.

"_Você__tem__que__entender__que__nada__na__vida__é__fácil...__mas__entenda__que__apesar__de__tudo__vale__a__pena__viver!__Além__do__mais,__você__tem__seus__amigos...__você__tem__a__sua__vida!__" _ - falou tentando convencê-la.

"_Grandes__coisas...__VIDA?__Que__vida?__Uma__vida__de__sofrimento,__de__tristezas?__" _– Liz demonstrava que estava bastante descontente com tudo o que estava passando.

"_Sim...__uma__vida...__sofrimento?__Tristezas?__Nós__é__que__fazemos__o__nosso__caminho...__cabe__a__nós__escolhermos__o__que__vamos__colher__em__nossa__jornada!__"_ – falou rispidamente.

"_Falar__é__fácil...__não__é__você__que__passou__o__que__eu__passei!__"_ – falou prontamente.

"_Passado__é__passado...__todos__fazem__escolhas__Liz...__não__se__pode__querer__tudo...__arrependimentos__não__são__válidos__agora!__Eles__fizeram__as__escolhas__deles...__não__se__pode__voltar__atrás...__acabou!__O__que__se__pode__fazer__agora__é__seguir__em__frente...__"_ – foi um pouco mais além – _"__Sei__que__sente__falta__deles,__mas__lembre-se__que__eles__sempre__estão__com__você...__e__digo__mais,__ '__A__mais__perigosa__de__todas__as__fraquezas__é__o__medo__de__se__parecer__fraco__'__...__você__não__é__fraca__Liz...__pelo__contrário,__você__é__mais__forte__do__que__imagina,__basta__afastar__esse__seu__medo__ou__o__que__quer__que__esteja__te__atrapalhando,__que__você__verá__a__grandeza__brilhar__em__você!__"_ – sorriu.

"_Não__consigo...__é__como__se__meu__passado__tivesse__amarrado__em__mim...__tudo__que__eu__faço__me__recordo__dele!__"_ – respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Eu__sei__por__que__você__não__consegue...__na__verdade,__é__por__que__nunca__tentou...__mas,__lembre-se__que__o__que__passou__não__volta__mais...__ "__Ficar__preso__ao__passado__não__vai__fazer__com__que__o__tempo__volte__para__trás,__por__isso__siga__em__frente__e__aproveita__a__vida__"__...__não__podemos__mudar__o__nosso__passado,__mas__podemos__viver__o__presente__e__fazer__do__nosso__futuro__melhor!__"_ – revelou.

Liz estava emocionada com tudo o que ouvia, era como se aquela voz, soubesse de tudo o que se passava em seu coração.

"_A__verdadeira__face__de__um__homem,__está__em__seu__coração...__e__posso__ver__que__o__seu__coração__está__cheio__de__escuridão...__"_ – aquela voz a cada palavra demonstrava que quem quer que seja, estava muito além de um ser humano.

Liz ficou um pouco assustada com que ouviu. _"__Escuridão?__Não__entendo...__"_ – confessou.

"_Tudo__que__o__ser__humano__faz__tem__conseqüências...__até__os__próprios__pensamentos!__Não__que__há__algum__castigo...__mas,__isso__prejudica__a__própria__pessoa...__tudo__que__fazemos__ou__pensamos__vai__para__o__coração...__ou__seja,__se__você__faz__coisas__boas__e__tem__pensamentos__felizes,__seu__coração__provavelmente__vai__se__encher__de__brilho...__mas,__se__mesmo__fazendo__coisas__boas,__seus__pensamentos__forem__obscuros,__digo,__pensar__em__coisas__ruins,__desde__o__que__você__gostaria__de__fazer__ou__mesmo__recordações__ruins__do__passado,__seu__coração__vai__se__encher__de__escuridão...__e__vai__acontecer__o__que__está__se__passando__com__você!__Julga__ser__melhor__a__morte__do__que__enfrentar__a__vida!__"_ – foi direto ao assunto.

"_Ta__dizendo__que__sou__covarde?__"_ – Liz se assusta.

"_Se__assim__achar__melhor...__mas,__não__pense__que__isso__é__ruim...__lembre-se__que__o__ser__humano__não__é__perfeito...__voltando__ao__assunto,__nem__sempre__podemos__enxergar__o__que__seria__se__acontecesse__isso__ou__aquilo,__não__é__verdade?__Seria__muito__mais__fácil,__se__antes__de__fazermos__algo__pudéssemos__ver__o__que__aconteceria__depois...__mas__infelizmente__não__está__em__nossas__mãos...__o__que__quero__dizer__é__que__existem__milhões__de__motivos__para__você__continuar__vivendo...__deve__esquecer-se__do__passado__e__lutar__para__um__futuro__melhor!__E,__mais,__sempre__lembrar-se__das__pessoas__e__coisas__que__fazem__que__sua__vida__valha__a__pena__ser__vivida!__"_ – apenas sorriu.

O mundo de Liz mudou. Antes, onde era somente escuridão, pode-se ver luz e, aquela luz ofuscou qualquer coisa ruim que quisesse chegar perto dela. Por um instante sentiu uma força tão grande, mas tão grande, que sabia que não estava mais sozinha.

Sorriu. Mas o momento foi cortado por uma voz, só que desta vez, uma voz rouca e agressiva.

- Então, enfim sós... – gritou a voz.

Liz abriu seus olhos e pode ver aquela máscara horrenda bem à sua frente, tentou correr, porém percebeu que estava amarrada e, muito bem amarrada.

- Demorou muito tempo para nós encontrarmos novamente, não é? – perguntou.

- O que você quer? Quem é você? – Liz tentava descobrir alguma coisa, enquanto tentava se desamarrar.

- Minha querida Liz... como é ingênua... já te falei que tudo tem o seu tempo! – falou dando um passo em direção a garota.

- Eu vou acabar com você! – Liz falou, quase conseguindo sair dali.

- Você acha que pode tudo... você sempre achou isso, não foi? Sempre a boazinha... você me da nojo! – retrucou.

- Por que? – Liz perguntou.

- O que? Por que o que? – perguntou sem entender.

- Porque você está fazendo isso? – tentava ganhar mais tempo.

- Não sei se preciso de motivos... afinal, em que mundo você vive? – pergunta.

- Tudo precisa de um motivo! – indaga Liz.

- Estamos no século XXI... você não assisti televisão? – continua, chegando cada vez mais perto de Liz.

- Onde está querendo chegar? – retruca Liz.

- Dinheiro... tudo gira em torno disso... ou melhor, de quem tem muito dinheiro! – revela.

- Não estou entendendo... o que isso tem a ver com dinheiro? – Liz estava totalmente confusa.

- Tudo... podemos ficar ricas e famosas de uma hora pra outra, basta algumas desgraças acontecerem com a gente... – fala e ainda continua. – Sidney te lembra alguma coisa? – pergunta.

- Você é louco... – Liz grita.

- Cala essa boca... – pede.

- Um psicopata, que não tem nada pra fazer e fica pensando merda vendo esses filminhos de quinta categoria... – Liz nem termina de falar quando é interrompida por um ataque do psicopata, porém a mesma se esquiva, mostrando que havia se soltado das amarras e, ainda, o repele com um chute na canela e outro na cara e corre para qualquer lugar, tentando se esconder.

- Você não sabe nem da metade... Kkkkkkkk... – continua o ataque.

Liz conseguiu se esconder e permaneceu bem quietinha, tentando conter o choro. Tudo começa a fazer um pouco mais de sentido, aquelas palavras e o jeito com que falava. Liz sabia quem estava atrás daquela fantasia escrota.

- Eu sei... mas, como foi capaz... – não deu tempo de terminar e teve que segurar a faca que já descia em direção a seu peito.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Stacy? – Liz perguntou, ainda segurando a faca, tentando se esquivar.

Por um momento, o psicopata parou.

- Quem é Stacy? – falou com aquela voz rouca.

Liz ficou perplexa, não podia estar errada. Tinha certeza de que era Stacy atrás daquela máscara.

Neste momento, Liz deu um chute empurrando o psicopata para longe dela e começou a correr para qualquer lugar, tentando fugir daquelas mãos inescrupulosas.

- Não adianta se esconder... eu vou te achar... e, vou te matar! – gritou histérica.

Passou alguns minutos, mas para Liz era como se estivesse ali por horas.

- Liz... cadê você? – berrou com raiva.

Algo lhe chamou atenção. A voz havia mudado e, isso a fazia tremer, relembrando de seus pais.

- Liz, acho melhor você aparecer logo... – falou sem paciência. – Ou será que quer repetir o que aconteceu aos seus pais! – gritou sorrindo.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Liz tremesse e sentiu um forte calafrio passar pelo seu corpo. Mas, permaneceu inerte.

- As vezes você quer continuar se sentindo assim... CULPADA! – mas a voz estava diferente.

Liz arregalou os olhos. "Do que ele está falando?" – pensou.

- Talvez seja assim que tem que ser... então diga adeus a seus amiguinhos! – aquilo fez com que Liz despertasse e percebesse que não era da vida dela que ele estava falando.

Liz fechou os olhos e tentou acordar, como se estivesse dentro de um pesadelo. Mas pode ouvir claramente seus amigos gritando.

- Liz corre... foge! – gritavam todos ao mesmo tempo.

Liz engoliu a seco, deu um longo e forte suspiro e caminhou até onde eles estavam.

- Ora... ora... ora... se não é a garotinha do papai... ou seria da mamãe... tanto faz, os dois já estão mortos mesmo! – falou sorrindo.

As lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelo rosto de Liz, que se via na mesma situação de alguns anos atrás.

- Já ouviu falar de "deja vu"? – perguntou.

- Solta eles... sou eu que você quer! – Liz grita desesperada.

- Ah... não sabia que você era corajosa... pelo que eu saiba, seus pais morreram por sua covardia! – indagou.

Liz abaixou a cabeça e pensou nas palavras que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia: _"__Filha,__na__vida__temos__o__livre__arbítrio__para__poder__escolher__o__que__queremos,__mas__lembre-se__que__somos__obrigados__a__colher__aquilo__que__plantamos...__nós__te__amamos__e__sempre__vamos__te__amar,__mesmo__que__não__estejamos__ai__para__te__lembrar__disso!__"__._

- Não... – Liz falou convincente deixando a todos surpresos.

**Continua...**


End file.
